Bump in the Night
by Blue Funk
Summary: And it all started out with a silly 'Welcome to College' teddybear. [SeiferZexion, slight Zemyx]
1. Chapter 1

New story time, yes? Woo! This was co-written by oonlit1317. Technically, we RPed this out, but we like to say co-written. It sounds fancier.

And yes. The pairing... is Seifer/Zexion. Otherwise known as SaiZeku.

No, we do not own KH, FF, or any other glorious thing that Squeenix has produced for us, kthx. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Bump in the Night **

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

If the first day of high school is frightening for miniscule little freshmen, than the first day of college is absolutely overwhelming and terrifying.

Seifer lounged by the bike racks outside of the X Dorm hall, smirking as he watched a gangly freshman stumble inside, balancing a lamp and a computer monitor in his arms. First day was always the most amusing. Seeing kids attempting to bring their mattresses and wide-screen plasma TV's with them to college was priceless.

Now, really, Seifer himself was never as awkward as that last year. He had strolled into Bastion Academy without a problem, immediately pissing off his roommate by parking his motorcycle right outside the entrance to their dorm.

But now it paid to be a Resident Assistant. The blonde had already moved all of his things into his own dorm a week ago and he was now free to assist the newbies living on his floor settle in.

Not that he would be doing that any time soon. The procedure of students storming in had just begun and so far, only a few freshies and their parents had passed by. Eventually, yes, he would head back up to the fourth floor and pass out keys. But for now... Seifer grinned, turning his head up towards the sky.

For now, he would enjoy the fresh afternoon of an August day and relax.

----------------------

Zexion walked into a large building with an "X" on the front of it, allowing him to know that his dorm complex building was "X." Who would have ever guessed? He walked through the wide glass doors to his dorm, an honors dorm for the more "intelligent" students. Most of them looked like equal idiots to Zexion. They were all distracted by their various emotions and looked lost and confused. Whatever, it was just college. It'd be over in four years and then they'd all be somewhere else. Life; it happens.

He only brought some bare necessities with him, including the following: a cell phone that he never used, a wallet for money he rarely spent, a small carry-on filled with some of his clothes and trinkets, and his prized journal. _Don't ask what is in the journal, actually, don't even think about what's in the journal. You'd rather not know_. That was Zexion's answer to anyone who even tried to think about the journal. It always seemed to shut them up sufficiently.

He walked up a long flight of wispy stairs, red, to find a large oak door with a golden label "R.A." This is where he was supposed to pick up his key. Wonderful--the door was locked. He dropped his stuff ungracefully to the floor and leaned against a wall motionless waiting for the next unimportant phase of life to begin.

The timing was impeccable, then, that the R.A of the floor decided to show up at that exact moment. Seifer had actually decided to do something useful.

Spotting Zexion, the blonde smirked to himself in delight, making his way forward. A freshman had managed to get past his watchful gaze, huh? Time to get to work. Seifer tucked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans as he stepped off of the old rickety elevator. Directly in front of the small hall that housed the pair of elevators was his R.A room. And right by his door was... a short runt with a loose black sweatshirt and matching black pants.

"What's up, freshie?" Seifer chuckled, striding forward to unlock his door. "I take it you need a key?"

The sophomore eyed the new student's bags. Or, really, _bag_. It looked like the kid had just come to stay the night, not live in a small room for two-thirds of a year. Quirking an eyebrow at this, Seifer turned his attention to the freshman himself as he tugged out his key out of his back pocket.

Oftentimes, Bastion Academy got punks or kids with bizarre hair-do's. Seifer included. This guy was no different. Half of his hair was drooping over his face. And the hair itself... there was no way the fading purple/black color from the top of his head to the tips was natural.

Unlike Seifer's hair. 100 natural bleach blond, baby.

Zexion didn't share the same enthusiastic thoughts. He disinterestedly eyed the person whom was obviously their R.A, taking in the short-ish perfectly spiky hair, bright light blue eyes and a fit athletic body. Rolled his eyes down the pale hand, he saw a key in it. Zexion placed his gloved hand out, palm-up in order to receive the key to his room and loll down to it. Maybe he could even take a nap in before eating or something else similar to it.

He watched Seifer closely for any signs of motion or action in general. He saw a slight switch in Seifer's other hand, not vibrantly distinguishable but present nonetheless. He also seemed to be a generally fidgety person. He said nothing and quirked an eyebrow irritatedly at Seifer, waiting patiently for his key.

Seifer, on the other hand, paid Zexion's outstretched hand no mind and took the silence as a "yes." He calmly pushed open the door to his now unlocked room, heading inside as his flip-flops made light slapping noises against the linoleum. He was in no hurry. Seconds later, he emerged again, holding a list and a set of keys dangling on a chain.

Now, to give this freshman a name. Seifer leaned against his doorway, electric blue eyes flicking over the set of names on the sheet while occasionally glancing up at the broody newcomer.

Keys jingling gently, Seifer spoke again, meeting the dark blue eyes that were staring into his. "Name?"

"Does it matter?" Zexion asked; he didn't ask it with malice, or contempt, just with a small note of boredom and monotony in his voice. His eyes only barely flickered to the jingling keys as if to make sure they were actually there. Finding out they were there, he didn't need to look back at them. The jingling vanished in his mind after a few seconds, though they were probably still jingling.

He dropped his hand when he saw Seifer walk into the office-like room and get the keys and it was now hanging loosely by his side. His head cocked slightly to one side, his hair drooping only slightly with the motion. He waited intently for a response, expecting to get one that was most likely unsatisfactory. He heard noises bustling around downstairs in the far corners of his mind and noted that most people did not seem to be in a hurry to get their keys. They were most likely socializing. Or something as equally redundant and passé.

Zexion looked not only bored, but completely uncaring about the situation. Well. _Someone_ didn't have his coffee this morning. Or perhaps every single morning. Seifer leered at him slightly, amused. This kid was a riot. He had been expecting jittery little students, overloaded with shit from home that they didn't need. Not... well, this.

"I need your name so I can actually give you a key to your assigned room." Seifer smirked, explaining the situation with his usual air of cockiness. He turned back to the list, shaking the keys once more. "So I'll ask you again. What's your name, freshman?"

"Zexion." The freshman said, the way he said it disregarding the fact completely that there was a reason to give his name. He flipped his cell phone open after it vibrated once, no signs of recognition passing his face as he hit a few buttons in to send a text. No change overcame his face at the vibration, the texting itself, or after hitting the send button. He slipped it back into his pocket absentmindedly before looking back up unabashed at the blond.

The hall that the two boys were standing in was decorated in two-tones colors, namely, blue and purple. Most of the other hallways and rooms followed this pattern. The only thing on the walls were a few abstract paintings, most likely done by former art majors.

Seifer, Zexion noticed with mild to little interest, was wearing average-toned blue jeans with a white muscle shirt, showing off his arms and chest well. He mainly noticed the flip-flops on his feet. More than less likely, it was a sign of laziness. Most people who didn't feel like bothering themselves with tying shoes wore flip-flops. In Zexion's mind it seemed to fit with his assumptions thus far about his R.A.

Meanwhile, Seifer was busy scanning, looking for the particular name and not realizing that he was being analyzed. It was hard enough that the guy hadn't provided the last name. Finally catching the print and the key number -Room 421- Seifer pushed away from the doorway and looked back at the student, having completely missed the entire cell phone episode. "Alright. You've got the room on the corner. Follow me."

Without even waiting or Zexion or checking to see if he was following, Seifer started the slow stroll to the end of the hall. He nodded to a branching off corridor.

"Bathroom and showers are down that way. Laundry room's back where the elevators are." He explained, tucking his thumbs back into his jeans as he walked, dangling the keys from his free fingers.

Finally, the hall came to a stop, as did Seifer and Zexion. The freshman wasn't really listening. In fact, he didn't seem to be particularly interested in the conversation at all.

Fiddling briefly with the mass of keys, Seifer tugged out the correct one. Naturally, the poor coppery-colored thing was old and looked used. Bastion Academy was the oldest college around; it wasn't surprising that most things were worn. Sure, most of the place had gotten a paint job, but Seifer had seen what the inner layers of the walls looked like. It wasn't a sight for the weak.

Sliding the key in, the blonde pushed open the oak door, and then dangled the copper item, which was attached to a ring, from his index finger. He looked back at Zexion. "This is your only key, so don't lose it."

Without waiting for a response, he tossed the key to the freshman, then proceeded to stroll into the just-opened room as if he owned the place. One of the perks of being an R.A.

Zexion followed Seifer into the room lobbing his stuff gently in a corner of the room before removing the two shirts he was wearing only to put back the first one he took off back on. It was hot and he decided he needed less layers. He wasn't a fan of the heat. He took out his journal from his duffel and scratched a few scribbles in it before replacing it in the same compartment.

He looked toward Seifer, who was standing there watching him with what seemed to be mild amusement. He briefly wondered why the blond even came in if it was just to look at him. Not that he could talk--he was a psychology major and studied many people through observation. It was his instinct.

As if it wasn't bad enough, Seifer had the appearance of one who wasn't about to leave any time soon. Sure enough, he soon sat down on the bed, swinging the rest of the keys about as he did so. He never removed his eyes from the freshman, taking in the sight as if he wished to memorize it. He had especially enjoyed how Zexion had practically just started tugging his clothes off.

Sitting back, relaxed, Seifer cocked his head to the side as he finally let his eyes wander around the room. He had seen this room hundreds of times over. Because his own room looked exactly the same. As did every other one in the Dorm Hall. Dull blue walls made the entire right wall, composed of a desk and two closets, stand out in contrast. Two beds took up most of the space, and the far wall housed a dirty window which was letting in the bright August sun.

"You lucked out, by the way." Seifer began, unable to let the smirk slide from his lips. "Your room mate won't be coming until second quarter. Had some trouble with scheduling, and there wasn't anyone else to fill in his spot. So make yourself at home."

It seemed to be the end of his explanation, but he didn't get up to leave, choosing instead to remain on the bed. He had nothing better to do, after all. And usually, if he got any questions that the freshman had out of the way now, then he could avoid the annoying knocks on his door later in the day. One could only explain the way to the cafeteria so many times. And surely this new kid had some questions. They all did. Inquisitive but confused bastards.

"M'k." Zexion replied dully, putting away some various clothes into the provided dressers. Some of the items included: boxers, socks, jeans, shirts, belts, and various simplistic jewelry. He placed his required laptop on the desk in the room and hooked it up to the charger. Soon after it began charging Zexion sauntered over to the other bed and lay down to stare at the ceiling, ignoring Seifer completely, who was still staring.

There was no need for words. Words were an unnecessary waste of air. If they needed to be said, they would. Making idle conversation was a pointless pastimes and led to lies and eventual need for the idle chat. The light in the room was dim, which he did actually enjoy. He hated bright lights, they would constantly cause him to squint--his eyes were obnoxiously sensitive.

Seifer couldn't lie. He was unused to such blasé students. Usually, they would either be questioning him or running at this point. Zexion, on the other hand, just set up everything and usual and then... lay down on the bed.

Hearing an increase in volume out in the halls signaled that the blonde needed to get back to work soon, or he'd have bewildered freshmen wandering around. Standing, he walked silently over to the second before to lean over Zexion, propping his hands up on the bed. Staring down at him briefly, he was able to take in the boy's pale skin. Didn't this guy get any sun?

Zexion turned his uninteresting gaze to him. Composure quite serious, Seifer leaned in just a bit more to invade his personal space. Perhaps Zexion wasn't used to this sort of behavior (It didn't look like he would care, anyway), but he might as well get used to it. Seifer didn't believe in personal space. Especially when there were unusually attractive freshman around.

His eyes were bright, even in the poor lighting, Zexion noted, not really showing any care towards Seifer's much-too-close position.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"And what might that be? Do I actually need to know?" Zexion responded with probably the longest stream of words thus far. He looked right into Seifer sparkling conceited eyes and raised a dainty eyebrow in almost-interest. What could the R.A. have to tell him that is important enough to be approximately seven inches away?

Smiling with a glint of teeth, the sophomore college student tugged out his secret weapon. Out of his back pocket. Placing the item daintily on Zexion's chest, simultaneously feathering his fingers over it, he abruptly straightened and sauntered out of the room. His work here was done.

"Welcome to Bastion Academy." he called over his shoulder, leaving Zexion with an obnoxiously fluffy little teddy bear on his chest that was smiling and holding up a felt sign that read "Welcome" in puffy letters. Courtesy of the college board that had come up with the idea that incoming freshmen needed something cheery and pleasant on their first day.

Seifer just liked them because they were fucking hilarious.

As soon as the RA was gone and had shut the door behind him, Zexion grabbed the bear and placed it in the opposite corner of the room, up high, where it was almost out of sight. He moved back towards his bed, returning to his original position where he soon found himself counting the tiles floating above him that made up the ceiling. He vaguely wondered where the R.A. stayed in case his air condition broke. It was about the only thing he cared about. He liked the cold. It was simple as that.

However, even Zexion couldn't count tiles all day long and after a light growl from his stomach, the boy suddenly had an incentive to go somewhere.

He walked out to the dorm floor kitchen that was on the other side of his own room. Zexion decided he'd risk making his own food over the food being served in the public cafeteria that day. In any case, he was a good cook. After frying up some rice and vegetables, he added some grilled chicken and ate at a lonesome table near the kitchen. Half-way through his meal, Zexion heard the peaceful silence being broken. Outside, he could hear some light 'slaps' on the floor. They sounded like sandals. Damn.

However, despite the foreboding thoughts of the flip-flopped blonde RA, it was not him. A bright red-head skipped into the dining hall instead, hair bobbing along with the frills of her short skirt as she chattered softly on her cell phone. As she walked through the room, her eyes strayed over briefly to Zexion and she flashed him a kind smile, but didn't pause in her conversation.

"No, I know. Really, Selphie. Seifer's just like that, he's not actually into serious relationships."

She disappeared briefly into the kitchen, her voice still echoing about in the small area before she emerged once more, carrying a stack of spare cups in her free hand. "Well, I can't right now, I'm still working. Maybe in a few hours? I'm sure the party can wait..."

Pausing by an empty table near the silently listening Zexion, she set down the cups, biting her lip as she listened to the "Selphie" on the other end of the line.

Zexion glanced up at the girl's arrival, taking in her appearance quickly and fluidly. She was wearing a tank-top and a short skirt of some sort. Resuming his tea-drinking after throwing away the remains of his meal, Zexion added another packet of sugar to the drink before stirring it lightly and taking a new sip.

Considering it was the first day, the kitchen area was abnormally quiet if the red-head wasn't counted. She was leaning against an island-counter of sorts in the middle of the kitchen by this point. She moved around constantly. She seemed to be a jittery person. Full of energy as well. Zexion made a mental note to jot something down on the subject later.

Zexion's hypothesis was proven correct when, after a pause from the girl, she abruptly gave off a screech, arms flailing as she completely disregarded the only other occupant of the room.

"_Selphie_, don't say that! How can you even _think _that? Honestly! I didn't sleep with Seifer Almasy, ok!?" She hissed into the phone. Stopping once again to listen to her friend's reply, she muttered something about a party before hanging up and sighing. Staring down glumly at the cups, she poked at the Styrofoam things, apparently mulling something over in her head.

That's when the girl chose to acknowledge Zexion's presence. Smiling in a way that did not hint at her previous behavior in the least, she nodded over to him. "Oh, hey. You're a freshman, right?"

"Yes." Zexion answered oh-so-enthusiastically, shifting slightly in his seat. He looked toward the girl. His eyes were on her, but he was somewhere else in his mind.

Smiling winningly at him, the girl strode forward to stand next to the boy at his table. "Would you mind helping me bring up some cups and plates to the third floor? The girls want to have a little get-together party..."

"Whatever." Zexion grabbed some of the cups she held in her hands and leaned on one leg waiting for her to lead, even though he had a good idea of where to go. Why think that far when she would lead?

"Thanks!" She smiled again. It seemed that the girl was always a bit cheery. Scurrying back into the kitchen, she emerged with a stack of plates. As she nodded her head towards the exit and the two began walking back out of the kitchen into the main part of the dorms, she spoke again.

"I'm Kairi, by the way. Third floor R.A. And you...?"

"Zexion," he replied simply. Why must everyone know his name? It seemed a useless concept when you can speak directly to someone. He contemplated this bemusedly as he was taken down a long bending hallway that led to more rooms. The walls and floors were the same there except a little bit lighter in color.

Kairi took his name as an initiative to start up a conversation which was mostly one-sided. As they walked along, the red-head chattered almost non-stop. They came to stand in front of the elevator and the girl pushed the call button.

"So are you liking the day so far? Things have been so busy today. Most of the R.A's have been practically running around the dorms helping everyone out. Except for Seifer." The girl snorted. "That guy doesn't do anything in a hurry. But, y'know, it's Seifer, he can't be helped."

She stopped for breath as the elevator rattled to a halt on their floor and they stepped into the empty carriage. However, the pause was short-lived and she started up again, balancing the plates with one hand. "He's on your floor, isn't he? Fourth floor? Don't expect too much help from him, he's such a slacker. And a flirt." She added, almost as an afterthought. Zexion's silence did not seem to deter her in the least.

Zexion began to wonder if she had the capability to shut up or if it was some genetic or conditioned disorder. He listened nonetheless, face impassive as per the usual. He licked his lips lightly once when they got dry. Just her chattering made his mouth dry as if he was the one talking nonstop, not her. He didn't say anything for the dry lips, however. His vans moved quietly across the floor as her flip-flops clicked lightly against the floor, providing a steady calming beat.

An entire minute of nonstop chatter in the rickety elevator and Kairi still wasn't done. "But, y'know, if he starts coming onto you, just kick him in the balls! That's what most of us do, anyway," The girl sighed. It seemed that she had been waiting to unload about this Seifer character. "He's completely hopeless. He even flirts with teachers!"

The elevator shuddered to a halt onto the third floor. The wall designs here were varied from the darker tones on the boys' floors. Here, it was a sunny mixture of light green and blue. And there were girls just about everywhere. Talking, chattering, shrieking, exchanging numbers, applying make-up. As soon as they spotted Kairi, however, they all gave off happy cries and hurried forward to help relieve the two of their items.

"Ooo, who's this guy you've snagged up, Kairi?"

"My name's Yuffie! Don't get too used to seeing this floor, you guys aren't really allowed here!"

"Kairi, what's his name?"

"Is he single, you think?"

"Emo guys are _so hot_!"

Zexion looked somewhere in-between the tons of 'chicks' to empty space to try and block out the barrage of questions he was asked. He turned to Kairi and asked, "Is that all that's needed of me then?" He looked toward her eyes and made eye contact. Hence, she got to see his cobalt eyes--probably one of his most stunning features. Most people only got a side-glance at them, but he wanted to get out of there. He just hoped she would get the message. However, it didn't seem like luck was on his side.

Kairi met Zexion's stare calmly, grinning easily as her own blue eyes pierced his. Despite Zexion's first impression, the sharp glint in the girl's gaze showed that she wasn't as ditzy as she came off to be.

"Nah, c'mon, you could use to make some new friends!" She nudged him gently in the shoulder, laughing softly. "Just bear with me for a bit."

Turning back to all of the quibbling girls, Kairi smiled at them as she scanned the crowd, eventually spotting an amused brunette at the far end of the crowd that, oddly enough, wasn't chattering about Zexion. The red-head waved at her in acknowledgement before turning back to the eager freshmen. "Excuse me, girls. You can just go set up. We'll meet up with your later."

Kairi grabbed Zexion's wrist gently in a way that meant that no matter what Zexion protested, he wouldn't be escaping any time soon. She tugged him through the crowd towards her friend, who immediately turned around and lead the way to a similarly placed R.A room right by the elevators. As soon as the door closed, the brunette turned on Kairi.

"Is this your way of getting rid of Seifer, then? Who is this guy?"

"This is Zexion." said Kairi cheerfully, motioning at him. "Zex, (You don't mind if I call you that, do you?), this is Selphie."

"Whatever." He looks toward Selphie, who looked like a super-hyperactive gossiper from the instant he saw her. He saw her stand up excitedly and start talking to him. Make that gibbering to him.

Recognition dawned in the brunette's eyes. She "ooo"-ed eagerly. "So you're Zexion? I checked out all of the floor's room plans. Kairi, this is the one I was telling you about, the guy that lucked out and got a room of his own for a whole semester."

Kairi gasped, moving to sit down on the edge of her desk. The room itself was mostly similar to any other room. However, the desks were separate and unattached to the walls. There was still two of everything, however. "Lucky thing!" She sighed. "I'd have killed to have my own room freshman year."

"What're you majoring in, Zexion?" Selphie queried, still standing, eyes bright with curiosity. Her hands dangled briefly about her sides before moving to fold across her chest. Her yellow summer dress fluttered gently with her movements.

"Does it matter?" Zexion asked feeling bored and generally indifferent to the situation. He heard a rap on the door. It was too loud to be another girl (at least ones like Kairi and Selphie)--it sounded forceful and impatient. He could hear somebody tapping their foot on the other side. Hey, anything to save him from answering a pointless question was a decent distraction in Zexion's book.

The two girls exchanged indignant looks but Kairi spoke as Selphie moved forward to answer the door.

"Of course it does! We want to know more about you, that's how you make friends." She said as the brunette passed by Zexion to reach the entrance to the room. Peering in through the small eyehole in the door, Selphie knocked once on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Riku, let me the hell in!" Riku grumbled obnoxiously, holding a box of some sort in his arms. Selphie opened the door and stuck her tongue out at his outburst.

"You don't have to be so rude, Riku!" Kairi started berating when Riku blocked her out as he caught the attention of a boy he hadn't seen before in the R.A. room. Yes, Riku was, in fact, an R.A. Believe it or not.

The silver-haired sophomore dumped his container on one of Kairi's desks and sighed, still eyeing Zexion. Zexion, on the other hand, didn't bother meeting his eyes. It didn't matter. Just one more person who would undoubtedly start demanding his name and more personal information about him.

"Yeah, Riku, you don't have to be so rude." Another, deeper voice chuckled from behind the newcomer.

All of the occupants of the room looked up to see none other than Seifer leaning in the doorway, grinning. He nodded in greeting. "'Sup, guys. Selphie, Kairi." He raised an eyebrow suddenly as he spotted the psychology major. "Zexion. How'd you get dragged here? Kairi blackmail you or something?"

Seifer started chuckling as Kairi spluttered in protest in the background.

Zexion, figuring to test a small theory of his, replied back, "Well, she seemed innocent enough so I thought we'd chill some." He shrugged lightly, looking at Riku as he spoke. He hadn't yet examined Riku at all, so his attention was split.

The two girls fell silent in surprise at Zexion's full sentence, while Riku simply only looked more curious. As the silver-haired boy went about his business, dumping out the content of the box on Kairi's desk, Seifer shrugged.

"She may seem innocent, but she's not. You don't want to chill with her, she'll end up just bitching your ear off."

"I'm sure she's already told you in detail about Seifer, anyway." Selphie chimed in, eliciting another chuckle from Seifer and an indignant huff from Kairi.

Riku spoke again from the desk, his back turned to Zexion. "But she's a good friend to have if you want to hear the latest gossip about what's-her-face or Mr. So-and-So. Occasionally, if she messes up, she'll end up telling you some rumors about yourself."

"Hey, that was an accident, Riku!" Kairi protested loudly, standing now and pointing an accusatory finger at Riku. Oddly enough, though, there was no tension in the room. It appeared that despite their words, the four sophomores were good friends.

Zexion felt a weird instinct pass over him. He walked up to Riku, about four or less inches away and looked right into his eyes. There was something about the boy, he couldn't tell what though. Just something told him he wanted to see this boy, not just see him. He said nothing, and gained a few odd glances from the others in the room. He didn't take his eyes off of Riku. Riku didn't exactly seem to mind.

Once again, the two girls exchanged glances at Zexion's behavior, argument forgotten, before smirking and nodding.

"Psychology major, right?" Kairi grinned, walking closer to join the group. Without warning, Seifer moved to snatch the girl into his arms and pulled her into a hug. Although Kairi briefly protested with this action, she eventually gave up and relaxed in the blonde's hold.

Smirking knowingly, Selphie ran a hand through her short brown hair. "Better watch yourself, Riku. He'll want to examine you like Tidus did that one time."

"Oh yeah." Riku rolled his eyes, glancing over briefly at Zexion before casually sliding away. "Apparently, my demeanor showed that I was sexually frustrated. Very eye-opening observation. Anyway."

"How so?" Zexion questioned simply, cocking his head sideways--if it were anyone else he would have seemed truly interested, but Zexion almost seemed like someone was forcing him to want to know why, it was a juxtaposition of emotions.

The silver-haired boy turned his sea-green eyes back to the questioning freshman and his top lip curled just slightly to show his vague amusement. "The truth was that the idiot didn't know anything about psychology. He had just heard from Kairi that I hadn't gotten laid in a couple weeks. That's all."

"Or maybe it's 'cause you were starting to look like a bitch in heat." Seifer piped up, rubbing gentle circles along Kairi's hips as he eyed Zexion keenly.

"You aren't sexually frustrated, but you looked ardently bored, not a temporary boredom either." He looked at Riku and saw a good bit of himself in undertones like wave emissions shooting off the boy. In his peripheral vision Zexion noticed Seifer still staring at him as if he wasn't flirting with Kairi at all. He actually seemed like there was nothing more than air in his arms. It was somewhat disturbing.

Riku raised a silvery eyebrow silently in response to Zexion's observation, interest finally sparking life into his eyes. He allowed the tips of his lips to tip upwards a fraction and shrugged. "Well, you're certainly sharper than Tidus is. Zexion, is it?" He nodded briefly to him. "I'll see you around."

Turning to everyone else, he twitched his shoulders once more as he set himself towards the door and began a steady pace out. "Don't forget the welcoming party tonight, guys." He shot back over his shoulders as he exited the room. As the last silver hair flicked out of view, Seifer let out a slow breath, looking mildly impressed.

"Damn, Zexion. You got Riku to actually talk to you."

Kairi grinned at him, looking quite comfortable from her place. "Riku vowed to avoid any freshmen this year 'cause he thinks they're all a pain in the ass." She explained.

"Whatever." Zexion resumed his blasé attitude--well technically it never left, it just took a slightly different approach. He glanced over to Seifer and stated, "If you aren't paying any attention to her you shouldn't hold her." He sat back down sideways on a small purple loveseat in the room and glanced at the wall opposite of him.

He thought about what he may or may not encrypt in his journal later that night. Possibly a word or two. Maybe a sentence. Maybe some strung-together fragments would be most enticing, considering the material he wished to describe. Someone was saying something, he guessed it had to do with his abrupt comment, but paid it no mind. At first. After said disregarded comment he felt a slight shift on the couch. In a short time, he would have something entirely new to add to his journal. Or maybe, it would be so worth adding, that he'd deny it's acceptance into the sacred book. In any case, he wasn't expecting any of the next events or their order, even as a decent psychology major.

In fact, Zexion was so convinced of this that Seifer's sudden presence beside him didn't even faze him. He was staring at him. The psychology major briefly turned an eye to the abandoned Kairi, who had settled on talking quietly with Selphie. The two of them were watching him curiously. Uninterested, he finally switched his attention back to his R.A. At this point, he didn't have much of a choice because of a sudden muscled arm wrapping itself around his waist.

Seifer was leaning into Zexion's personal space again, leering at him. "I'm paying attention to you now, freshman, can I hold _you_?"

"Must you?" he asked blankly, looking towards Seifer, almost recognizing his existence, almost.

The blonde was completely unperturbed by the dull response. In fact, he went even further by tugging Zexion a bit closer. "I don't see why not." He replied casually, fingers splayed out on the freshman's hip, spreading warmth.

"You're warm." Zexion said even more dully than his last comment. He didn't really care what people did with him, it gave him a chance to observe and learn. It felt weird still, more so than usual when people tried to touch him. He disregarded it and felt Seifer press closer. He sure seemed to like contact.

The girls in the room seemed interested but not unused to the event playing. He took some note of that before returning to face Seifer. He wondered if he was German, his name sounded German and he looked very German. "Are you German?" he asked simply, might as well quell his insatiable curiosity.

Comfortably settled on the loveseat with a warming up (literally) Zexion tucked in his arm, Seifer shrugged, chest twitching slightly in laughter. "Damn, Kairi really did cover all bases when she was telling you about me, huh? Didn't even introduce myself."

The blonde paused in thought for a moment, head cocked as he made soft humming noises in his throat. He was too content and lazy now to think about it, but he put in the effort. At least the freshman wasn't struggling. In fact, he didn't even seem to care about his current position. All the better for Seifer.

Finally, he came to an answer. "Seifer Almasy is mostly Hungarian, but I suppose I've got some German roots as well."

He didn't inquire as to why Zexion was exactly asking. He had the right to ask, what was the point of wondering why? Seifer let it alone, watching for his reaction.

"I see. You have clear blue eyes." He stated as if it was some unknown discovery yet with no true passion all the same. Zexion moved a little bit closer to look at his eyes better and noticed a slightly bit of variation in the shade of clear blue, it was somewhat of a gradient effect.

Selphie was watching with widened eyes, formulating new gossip in her head that would most likely become hyperbole in a few hours, spreading like a virus. Or maybe she'd keep it to herself. Just like Ozzy was Jesus. Exactly.

Kairi, on the other hand, was stifling her mouth with her hand to attempt to drown out her giggles. The poor freshman. Not even one day into school and he was already getting hit on his flirty R.A.

The comment on his eyes had Seifer smirking again and his tongue even flicked out to coast over his bottom lip when Zexion pulled in closer. Without really thinking about it or giving it a spare bit of consideration, Seifer leaned in the last few inches to plant a kiss on Zexion's emotionless lips, eliciting gasps and giggles from the two girls. There really was no point to it. He just kinda felt like it.

"Your eyes, are on the other hand, are a little darker than mine." He quipped, keeping his voice low as he pulled away again to gauge the boy's reaction.

"True." Zexion touched his lips slightly. It wasn't that he didn't feel anything from it, but he didn't know if he cared to feel anything from it--if that can make any sense. He wondered if he was getting into Seifer's head at all. Considering Seifer probably understood he was a psychology major, he would be analyzing the analyzer, most likely.

"You won't figure me out though." He said, voicing his thoughts.

Giving Zexion's hips one last squeeze, Seifer leaned in again, lips brushing over the other's fingers. His eyes flashed and the cocky look, if possible, increased with the roguish grin he had on his features. "I'm willing to bet that I can. We'll see, _Sex_ion. You can't be as unshakable as you appear to be."

With a wink, the R.A. rose. Perhaps it would take a while, but he'd snap this guy. No one could resist Seifer; even emotionless, cold psychology students. He waved over his shoulder, leaving the boy alone with the fiercely whispering sophomore girls. It was a good end to an afternoon. If his luck kept up, Seifer's second year of college would prove to be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, coming at ya! Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! xD Don't be scared. Matt and I know it's a weird pairing, too. But here's a little familiarity for you in this chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**Bump in the Night 2**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Zexion sighed after Seifer left. He was now in the hallway walking back into his dorm. He was muttering something about one-dimensional people. That was his title of sorts for Seifer. Mr. One-dimensional. He passed some people in the hall, some who looked toward him as he moved. Finally, after what felt like forever, Zexion made it back to his room and, after making sure to close the door behind him, he lay down on the bed with a roll of his eyes.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and he answered it letting a decent-looking guy with a blonde mohawk come in, uninvited. He thought he saw this guy going in the adjoining room (they had two rooms adjoined to one bathroom).

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_! Or, really, I suppose I'd say _konnichiwa_!" The blonde hailed cheerfully in Japanese, beaming at Zexion. Catching the blank look Zexion had, he immediately began laughing and extended a hand. "But seriously. I came by to say hi, seeing as we're rooming next to each other. I'm Demyx."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Zexion took the outstretched hand, surprising himself a little. Maybe it was making up for the slight sarcasm in his voice. Stupid consciences. Demyx was wearing some tight blue jeans and some rocker shirt. He also had an amusedly shiny belt on, which drew a good bit of Zexion's attention. He hated himself for being distracted so easily by things. He almost considered himself ADHD positive.

Demyx, on the other hand, paid little attention to his surroundings or even the biting sarcasm in Zexion's voice. He eagerly shook his hand, beaming. "I hope we'll get to be good friends! You know never, sharing a bathroom might be a bonding experience!"

Laughing at his own joke, the blonde finally dropped the psychologist major's hand and propped both hands on his hips, peering about the room. "I heard that you're the lucky guy with the late roommate. I'd be pretty awesome not to share a room. Although I can't complain, I got Roxas and he seems to be ok so far."

Almost correcting himself on rambling a little, Demyx turned his large eyes back to Zexion. "So how's your first day been so far?"

"Eh, interesting at best. You?" Zexion didn't know why he was still talking to this...person. He must have some odd contagious attitude. Zexion didn't make small talk. "Are you going to hang here or what?"

It wasn't that Zexion never "hung out" with anyone, just normally the people hung out with _him _instead, and he'd be writing in his journal or observing.

"It's been awesome! There are a ton of interesting people here." Demyx smiled eagerly, as if he had just been bursting to tell someone about his day. Which, judging from his bright expression and bouncy legs, he probably was. But at the mentioning of "hanging out," he slumped just for a brief millisecond before cheering again. His attempts (was he really even attempting it? It looked like it came naturally to him) were resulting in such a wide smile that it looked like it would split his face.

"Can't! Haven't you heard about the Welcome Back dance that they're throwing for us tonight? Everyone's getting ready for it right now. Even the R.A's are going, and Seifer came by to tell me personally that I should get everyone I see to go." At the change of topic, Demyx unexpectedly faltered and took on a thoughtful expression. "Have you met him? He gave me a weird teddy bear thing..."

"I never heard there was a dance. Not that I really have anything to wear for it anyways. And yes, I believe I met someone named Seifer at some point." He responded in probably the longest sentences he'd made in a month or so.

Completely unaware of the rare long sentence structure on Zexion's part, Demyx seemed to _explode. _

"You don't have anything to WEAR?! Oh my god!" The blonde threw up his hands, eyes widened. "This isn't good! I have to help you! We need to get you into some hot clothes! Right now! Clothes! I'll be right back! Oh my god!"

Gibbering frantically and bouncier than ever, Demyx ran out of the room.

"Damn, see Zex, this is what you get when you open your mouth." Zexion already resigned himself to the fate of this Demyx person; arguing and trying to stop the inevitable would be invariably stupid. He laid back on his bed and waited, not very long, for the boy to come back. And not only did Demyx have clothes--on no, he had clothes, jewelry, make-up and hair products. Zexion wondered what this kid did in his usual free-time.

"Ok!" Demyx stood at the ready, armed with clothes and a hair straightener at the moment. Why he needed a straightener in the first place was beyond the Zexion, but it at least resembled that Demyx knew what he was doing.

"Um..."

"We need to figure out something that goes well with your hair, so I suggest..." The rest of Demyx's rushed explanation melted into the background as Zexion was dragged into a speedy make-over moment. Really, it was even more of a Dress-Up Zexion moment than anything else.

By the end of the hour (Had it really been a whole damn hour?), Demyx finally stopped and stepped back to look at his master creation. Zexion frowned, looking at himself in the mirror with the blonde behind him.

His hair looked generally the same, except a little bit choppier and shinier than normal. He had dark eyeliner and eye shadow on that made his eyes extremely bright in contrast. He looked toward Demyx and wondered what he'd be wearing to this "dance." Considering he'd never really given much though into going to a dance before--but it'd give him a good chance to meet some new people to observe.

Zexion didn't have much time to observe. Within minutes, Demyx got impatient again and tossed the other into another whirligig of Dress-up. The blonde continually held up different outfits to Zexion, finally deciding and throwing the clothes to him.

"This is _perfect!_ Quick, put it on!"

Almost bemused at Demyx's eagerness, Zexion consented. Once again, he returned to the mirror. And once again, he found himself a little... confused. Yes, the make up looked a bit flattering.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. Maybe, however, the skin-tight pants were a little too much.

Zexion saw the black tank top on his chest emblazoned with a white tribal mark of some sort in the middle of it. He saw a gleaming belt adorning his tight jeans as he stood up to admire himself. Demyx didn't do a half-bad job. Shit, this meant he had to go to the dance. Demyx was standing there with a cocky grin looking at his reflection in the mirrors as well.

"So?" The blonde said eagerly. "I'm a genius, aren't I? Lucky that we have the same body type."

As Zexion examined the few small bracelets hugging his wrists, he sighed softly. Demyx continued, circling him slowly. "I'm a design major, after all. Consider this my friendship gift to you! Now we can go to the dance together!"

The phrase hung in the air for a moment before Demyx spluttered an elaboration, cheeks turning pink. "I-I mean, not _together, _together. Just... we'll come in at the same time! That's what I meant."

Zexion saw an opening to have "fun." Hey, he liked to try sometimes too. He walked over to Demyx, placing his mouth dangerously close to his ear and whispered, "Oh really? Is that all?" Zexion blew the words gently across the warm ear, remaining close to ensure the full-effect of his teasing.

Demyx's brain seemed to shut down at the intimate actions. Eyes dilated, his mouth opened and closed briefly before the blonde started stuttering again, blushing a bright red. He appeared to be frozen in place.

"Z-Z-Zexion... o-of course that's all..." His voice dropped to an embarrassed mutter. "Don't know what else there could be..."

"Oh, I think you might know what else." Zexion pressed up almost indecently close, not exactly touching, but not exactly separate. He purred a little toward Demyx, feeling in control, just like with any psychology experiment--yes, psychology was technically a science, more so than a social studies. Get over it.

Demyx's voice rose a few more octaves. He was almost squeaking. Every single "fight or flight" reaction was pounding through his head and he almost immediately took advantage of them. Stumbling back a few feet, keeping his eyes downcast while his face flared with mortification, he hurried back to the door connecting their dorm rooms. "I'll uh, uh, uh... Well, the party's starting in about half an hour, so I'll just meet you downstairs in fifteen, ok!?"

Blurting out his words, the unfortunate fashion design major fled back to his room.

Zexion chuckled and smiled, pleased with himself. He fixed his clothes a little bit and put some clean shoes on, giving himself one last look over in his mirror before heading out. Taking his time, his steps took him down a flight of stairs. Zexion wondered for a moment if the dance was actually in someone's room or in an open area. He saw someone else with shaggy brown hair, a bomber jacket, and black leather pants going somewhere.

Deciding he needed some form of direction since he had no honest idea where this dance he, Zexion reached out and tapped on the shoulder of the guy in front of him and asked him in a bored voice, "Are you heading to the dance thing?"

"Hmm?" The man turned around to fix a pair of stormy eyes on the freshman. A cell phone was being held loosely in his hand. He looked Zexion over, almost cross-examining him, before shrugging and looking back to his cell phone. "No, I'm not. Those are only for incoming freshman, which I assume you are?"

The older student quirked an eyebrow before nudging his head towards the door. "It's two dorms over. Auditorium."

Before Zexion could reply, a loud clatter and storming of footsteps sounded from the stairwell.

"ZEXION! Wait up!" Demyx suddenly rushed into the lobby, arms waving and looking frightened. As he skidded into their presence, he let out a long sigh. "Oh, hey Leon..."

"Yo." Leon responded, returning to whatever he was doing on a cell phone. He gave the boys one more glance and turned to walk away on his cell phone. Demyx grinned widely behind Zexion, looking a little bit flushed and out of breath. Zexion smirked a small unnoticeable smirk and walked closer, "You ready to go, Demmy?"

Demyx paled slightly at the nickname before clearing his throat and starting out of the building. "Uh, y-yeah! We're got a few blocks to go, but it'll only take a few minutes."

The blonde hurried out and Zexion stared after him briefly, noting the way the boy's butt swayed along with the assorted chains hanging from his jeans and the way his long-sleeve striped shirt clung neatly to his upper-body. Demyx was obviously dressed to impress. Zexion followed after him.

"So Demmy, do you dance often? Or are you new to this? 'Cause I have never really gone to any sort of dance before." He followed after Demyx until they saw shining lights in a building. Demyx looking shocked at the statement Zexion had just made. It was as if he had heard Zexion never had food before in his life (which he had--remember the rice and chicken?).

"I love dances! They're the best places to check out fashion. Dance clubs especially." The blonde said, aghast. "I can't believe you've never been! Just you wait! You'll love them!"

They got closer and finally, a deep thumping bass began echoing from the lit building. Demyx visually cheered, eyes shining in the evening light. "C'mon, it's starting!"

Picking up speed, Demyx sped-walked to the auditorium, Zexion in tow. As soon as they made it into the lobby, they were met with a crowd of people. The music was loud from deeper in the hall where a far-off entrance into the auditorium was seen.

Zexion stayed close to Demyx, grabbing on to his shirt lightly when he was about to move away. He trying to speak over the music--he didn't know if it worked, so he tried again, "Demmy, I have no idea how to dance, can you help?" The thumping continued into his entire being, each nerve jumping at the odd new sensations as he felt his body being cajoled into pulsing slightly without his consent. His body was naturally receiving the waves as he waited for his answer.

Demyx was visually hesitating at this proposition as they walked through the lobby and past the refreshment table into the main dance area. It was dark. The music was pulsing and thunderous. There were strobe lights in the far corner and other colored lights at another end. Whoever the DJ was, he knew what he was doing. A quick glance around proved that there weren't even any teacher supervisors.

Taking once last look back, the two plunged into the swarming mass of dancers. It was hot in the area, but not overwhelmingly so. Demyx reconsidered the question before lifting a hand to nervously run his hands through his mohawk. The dance area seemed to have relaxed him a little. "You don't know how? But it's really easy; you just need to rock your hips to the beat."

The blonde looked around briefly, holding his arms now loosely at his sides. "Hold on, I'll find you a girl to dance with..."

"But I don't want to dance with a girl Demmy..." whined Zexion, moving towards Demyx in the dark, banging dance room. "What? You don't like me Demmy...?"

He looked down to the right to test his new "friend's" reactions; Zexion even looked sadder in only strobe lights that occasionally passed by.

Demyx hesitated, eyes widening. "Wh-what? Of course I like you, Zexion, why wouldn't I?"

The blonde was confused and lost. The dancers continued to swell and gyrate around the pair and Zexion kept his eyes directed on Demyx's intently. The blonde looked from the uncharacteristic pouty face Zexion had on to the people around them.

"What do you mean, you don't want to dance with a girl?" He yelled over the music, hoping that the psychology major wasn't talking about what he thought he was talking about. He couldn't be.

"Well I mean, why would I want to dance with a girl when I'd be much more comfortable dancing with you, somebody I know?" The psychologist moved only slightly closer, looking falsely scared at the faceless passerby's.

Demyx's mixed emotions went unhidden, passing through his features. He blinked first, then he frowned, eventually stiffening his jaw before finally relaxing again.

"Alright, I guess we can dance together." He consented, shifting so that they had at least a foot of distance between them. Demyx licked his lips, throat suddenly dry. "When you dance, all you have to do is either put your arms around someone's neck or their waists..."

Flushing slightly, but trying not to show it, Demyx daintily placed his hands on the slightly shorter boy's hips. He hoped that Zexion hadn't heard of grinding as he anxiously sent a few looks around to dancing students around them. No one was paying attention, caught up in their own affairs.

"Like this?" Zexion slid his hands around Demyx's neck moving a little bit closer so that other dancers would have room. He slipped two of his fingers through a necklace Demyx was wearing, coiling his finger so that he had Demyx trapped--unless he wanted to lose the necklace.

He brushed a leg lightly against Demyx to see if the blonde was aware enough to notice the small action. He felt the heat move around him and other people danced and swayed their bodies. The lights got lower and the song suddenly slowed down a good bit. Now a soft slow song was playing, specifically to encourage real, slow, close, dancing.

"Yeah, that's fine." Now Demyx was really relaxing. He was a good dancer, he went out to parties and clubs specifically for it. And the unexpected warmth from Zexion's bare arms curling around his throat and shoulders was grinding down his anxiety even more. He didn't even notice the trap that the other had set with his necklace.

"I don't know if a slow song would be a good start to your dancing experience, but alright." The blonde muttered sheepishly, hands sliding forward so that he could chain his fingers together at the small of Zexion's back. He was still careful to stare down at the floor, trying to hide his discomfort by avoiding eye contact. "Now all you have to do is sway to the song. Usually, slow songs are supposed to be romantic, they're really not that much fun..."

"Why can't it be romantic?" Zexion moved and pressed his body into Demyx's, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck lightly, almost mewling.

Eyes were staring at the display with intense fascination, plotting a move, planning a "seek and destroy" mission, wanting to get his way all to prove a point.

The music tuned down into background noise for Demyx and Zexion. The blonde gasped in response, breath catching. He couldn't keep up. The heat from his new friend's body and his gentle snuggling were too much. His eyes glazed over as he almost automatically pressed right back into Zexion.

But the watchful eyes were still there. Their owner had had enough. The pair was going too far. Slinking forward from the shadowy crowd, a cool Seifer neatly snatched Demyx's hands, tugging forward, then upwards to slide them off of Zexion. His eyelids were at half-mast, but his dark smirk carried enough of a message to spook Demyx and knock him out of his stupor.

"Hope you don't mind if I step in, freshman. You two seem to be getting a little too frisky..." Regardless of the other grinding freshman around them, Demyx was completely convinced with the statement. Caught red-handed, his mouth flapped open and shut like a fish's before he backed away and was lost in the crowd.

"Hey Seifer, why'd you go and do that?" Zexion knew why, but had to ask the man, seeing the other couples around himself dancing much more voluptuously than themselves. He glared a little at Seifer as the blonde moved closer to him, grinning even more. Zexion quirked an eyebrow at Seifer, standing taller but still having to look up to see Seifer's eyes.

"Well, _Sex_ion, I was getting a little jealous. I kinda wanted you for myself; I can't have other blondes snatching you up, now, can I?" He purred, eyes flicking over briefly to Demyx, who was making his escape, before switching back to Zexion. He had changed his clothes for the occasion. Even Zexion had to admit that the loose jeans and tight blue tank top looked good on the R.A. Neck accented with a hemp choker and necklace had the sophomore looking practically perfect.

Seifer appeared to be completely in his element. The alternating flashing lights cast his bleach blonde hair into different colors, but still, the piercing blue eyes stood out in the darkness.

The slow dance faded into a more upbeat techno song. Seifer's smirk widened. "Besides, Demyx was teaching you all wrong."

"Oh, was he? So you could teach better then, huh?" Zexion asked, disregarding his nickname "Sexion." He felt the beat around him once again, liking the song a lot more than the last--unfortunately for him. That just meant it would be harder to reject Seifer. Though, at this point he almost wanted to test his flirtation a little bit further. Not too far--he didn't want the blond to get any more cocky than he already was.

He did find Seifer to be an interesting individual; he seemed lazy but at the same time was outgoing and very personal. He seemed different from a lot of reserved pompous folk that he met.

"Damn right I could." Seifer chuckled in response, moving to stand behind the younger teen. "For one, this is a lot better."

A chest connected with Zexion's back. Muscled, tanned arms coasted around to settle on his waist and a knee scooted beneath his legs. Before he knew it, the psychology major was even more trapped than Demyx had been before. Zexion felt puffs of air passing over his right ear. Seifer was whispering into his ear as the dull thump of the bass echoed through their bodies. "What do you think? Am I still warm?"

"Probably too warm." Zexion said, this time not able to deny his natural needs of lust--he wasn't completely asexual. He grinded back a little bit against Seifer against his better judgment, shivering a little bit almost, hopefully unnoticeable, at the puffs of air.

"And you broke Demmy and I up because we were dancing too close?" He said as he exaggeratedly pushed into Seifer's hips extra-enthusiastically to emphasize his point.

Zexion couldn't hold back the second shudder as Seifer suddenly purred confidently. Oh yeah. He was caught. How far could he drift out before it was too late?

"Too close for my comfort, Zexy." Seifer murmured, taking the freshman's grinding in his stride, picking up the pace to match the song's beat. Now they were actually dancing. Seifer occupied himself with nibbling on Zexion's ear briefly before speaking again. "I knew you weren't as emotionless as you came off to be."

"Is lust an emotion or an instinct then?" Zexion asked offhandedly, his voice still oddly controlled for what they were doing; it was enough to drive most people insane, for never having danced before it shouldn't be easy to talk as if nothing awkward was happening.

He felt Seifer's light rough shave run coarsely over his neck occasionally as Seifer used his tongue like a weapon on Zexion. Zexion was not going to break down that easily and Seifer was going to have to try much harder. But Zexion had to admit, it wasn't going to be as easy of a game anymore.

"I'd say it's a little bit of both." replied Seifer eventually, lips now feathering farther along Zexion's collar. His voice was even enough to match the psychologist's, but it was low and held a husky undertone.

Meanwhile, Seifer's hands made themselves busy, slipping beneath Zexion's shirt. His hands were warm and dry but the pads of his fingers and palms were slightly callused, making his touch rougher. They slid over his stomach and along his sides, but remained innocent. For now.

"How about we test it? Instinct or emotion?"

Zexion felt the hands touch his slightly defined abs -- hey he did keep physically fit, it was a healthy part to a psychologist's life -- before grinning slightly.

"Testing things out is my specialty, my life." He ran an arm down to Seifer's thigh in order to squeeze the hard muscle of it, testing the feel. It felt warm and he heard a very slight, very short-lived intake of breath.

"How would we go about testing this 'theory' of yours then, Fer?"

Seifer laughed into his ear again, moving their hips together more sensually now. He hmm-ed in approval of the hand resting at his thigh. "Fer. I like that, Zexy."

One of his hands stopped the caressing on Zexion's stomach to travel lower. Seifer kept speaking, his lips brushing over the outer curve of the other's ear. He seemed to be experienced in this since he was able to keep his cool in such an intimate situation.

Listening intently, the purple and black haired teen didn't miss the wandering fingers, but he waited for Seifer to explain.

"For my first experiment... we'll test out the instinct factor. Now, if your lust fell into this category, then you would undoubtedly react to this..." Seifer effortlessly moved his hand lower to rub hard over Zexion's crotch area.

"Uhnn.." Zexion groaned just slightly, eyes finally fogging over a little bit, feeling his lower-self rouse in approval. He turned his head up to Seifer and asked, "Like that?" He looked at Seifer's eyes for the first time since they started dancing and saw them glazed over with what seemed to be the very thing they were testing. Lust. He realized that maybe Seifer wasn't only playing games with a freshman but had a few other intentions in mind.

Knowing this new bit of important information, he grinned to himself and contemplated how he may take advantage of the situation.

"Exactly like that." Seifer whispered, his breathing becoming shallow. The moan from the freshman had made the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

Was the music even still playing? Was the dance still going? The two of them didn't even notice. They had an experiment to conduct.

"But if your lust is more of an emotion... this'll be more meaningful."

Seifer's nimble grip shifted from Zexion's stomach fast. The kid was pliable and almost willing. This was too easy. Half-turning the shorter teen, he buried one hand deep in Zexion's hair while the other moved back to smooth over the skin beneath the freshman's shirt.

In the dark, two pairs of blue eyes stared directly into each other, neither willing to break eye contact as Seifer smashed their lips together, teeth soon going into action afterwards to bite softly at the other's lips.

A few gasps and hoots were said but neither boy heard it. Zexion was laving Seifer's tongue with his own quickly and slipped his arms around the blonde's waist, feeling the much more strongly built muscles there. He had to admit that they felt amazing to his hands' touches.

Seifer seemed to be over-enjoying the kiss, being almost violent in his assault on the younger man's face. Not that either truly minded. Sure, they only just met, but none of what they did was in love, only in experiment and lust. Why deny basic human desires? In the long run it was a small pebble in the ocean. He heard Seifer whisper something about a room after they broke apart. Zexion raised an eyebrow, not really hearing well over the music and got close to ask, "What did you say?"

Seifer made sure to keep his hands underneath the other's tight shirt. He didn't look as triumphant as Zexion had supposed he would. In fact, he seemed to be only a little satisfied, but otherwise, his face was relaxed. Rubbing circles at the small of his back now, Seifer kept the two of them pressed together, licking his lips before repeating what he had said.

"I said I proved my theory. You had positive reactions to both factors." He leaned in closer to bump his arousal into the other's. Now came the cocky smirk. "I'd say this was a successful experiment. You wanna prove me wrong?"

Zexion tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, I'm the only one that doesn't care but to leave you now that I've had a bit of excitement."

He grinned at Seifer and walked away without a second glance back, exiting the doors with a gleam to his eyes, possibly from a mix of small triumph and from the release of frustration.

Seifer remained pinned to the spot, watching his prey scurry away with a look of shock before starting a soft laugh. Shaking his head, the blonde ran a hand up and down his scalp to ruffle the spikes of blonde hair. "Damn bastard. Had a bit of excitement, huh? That was nothing." A feral smirk stretched his lips. "That was only a warm-up exercise."

----------------------------

In his own little shining glory, Zexion made it back to his room. Not bothering to strip off the tight clothing that now reeked of Seifer, he lay down on his bed, taking out his journal. He didn't pause for thought but immediately tugged out a pen, leaning back on the pillows. In the darkness of night, the psychologist summed up the dance and all of his thoughts for the evening. He wrote one word down.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for BitN chapter 3! This author's note will be short, and for any SD readers, I apologize. I'll try to update that in the next week or so.

Get ready for some Zemyx action. Thanks for all your previous reviews, as well! Don't forget to review for this chapter!

* * *

**Bump in the Night **

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

A week. An entire week had gone by. Zexion found it hard to believe. Of course, in that week, classes had begun and they took up most of his time.

He was surprised to find that he wasn't one of the few sophomores on his floor to have scheduled morning classes, the first of which began at 8:30. When he stalked out of his room the first day, the halls weren't empty. Most of the other students were shuffling out to the elevators as well, slinging book bags over their shoulders as they made their way to breakfast.

Nevertheless, even in the short time span of only seven days, a ritual had begun. Every single day, as Zexion made his way past the R.A's room, Seifer would be there, leaning against the doorway, watching the other students go by. And each time, the blond would make sure to purse his lips together in a mocking kissy-face. His eyes would glint in a sort of expression that said "Don't let your guard down." Zexion raised an eyebrow each time. They both still hadn't forgotten the welcoming dance, but Seifer had yet to mention it.

The end of the week had approached most obviously by this time, and the R.A.'s had to do manual checks for the dorm rooms. Zexion was on his laptop computer in his room doing some simple school work, pondering on the students and teachers he met there. They were generally easy-to-deal-with people, and the school was good with academics but balanced it out with a good bit of party-goers.

There was a slight rap on the wooden door, making a light clicking noise. Zexion muttered a "come in" to whoever it was. He didn't feel the need to lock his doors, because if someone wanted in badly enough, they'd find their way in and only be more pissed that they had to force their way, causing more issues later.

"Yo."

Zexion looked up to meet a dull gaze of familiar sea-green. It was Riku. The silver-haired R.A. of a different floor remained in the doorway, arms crossed. His eyes didn't wander, but remained firmly on the subject of his attention.

"Kairi sent me down to make sure you were doing all right." Riku rolled his eyes. "She would've come down herself, but I spared you for that. She saw you at the dance." He added with a snort, his expression revealing nothing.

"Oh, more importantly, did you see me at the dance, um...Riku?" Zexion gave the name with a note of question since he wasn't positive his name was what he thought.

Riku quirked an eyebrow briefly, somewhat impressed that Zexion had remembered his name, before flicking some of his hair over his shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"And you never stepped in? God, I thought better of you." Zexion mock-frowned and tried his best to look hurt; he wasn't sure if it worked very well.

The R.A obviously wasn't sold. He rolled his eyes instead. "You two looked like you were having fun, I wasn't about to do anything about it. Besides..." The silver-haired R.A. paused, a slight smirk tilting his lips. "I just watched to see Seifer get blown off. It's not every day that he gets a challenge."

"But you could've stopped him from harassing me! Rikuuu!" The freshman got up and wrapped his arms around Riku, fake-sobbing. He took a few drama classes so that he could act generally normal around certain people for his psychology--yes, it meant that much to the apathetic bastard.

Unimpressed, Riku simply looked down at Zexion, the bored expression sliding back into place. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, kid."

"Well fine then, how 'bout making it easier for me?" He softly slid a hand over Riku's side, "Of course, since a previous psychologist suggested sexual tension, we may have to start there..."

"If you want to go for that, I'd suggest Seifer's room. He'd be a lot more willing than I am." Riku said coolly, hands snapping out to remove Zexion's from his side. He pushed Zexion away from himself, still showing no major emotion until he could see eye-to-eye with the freshman again.

The R.A. smirked. "And if that's you trying harder, it's a little disappointing." He released him. "Looks like you're doing alright. I'll leave you to it, freshman."

With a nod, the older teen tucked his hands into his pockets, turning on his heel and walking right back out of the room again.

Zexion almost felt mad, and a little...sad? He wasn't supposed to have been rejected quite like that. Not that he was trying his hardest--if he was, he'd be out of his research realm and into something more earth-shatteringly personal. When he though "personal," his mind instantly went to the dance with Seifer, and he became slightly mad at himself. He got a lot of good information out of that odd rare rendezvous. Zexion supposed his thirst for knowledge was inspired by that meeting. He almost wondered if he'd get to actually see Seifer again.

He started to head out of his dorm room for the first time in a good few hours.

The first thing he heard, as soon as he stepped foot outside of the room, was Seifer's voice.

"Well, you can tell Kairi to go shove it."

The blonde R.A. was speaking with Riku. The two were out in the hallway. As soon as Seifer's pleasant line had come across, the silvery-haired teen had shrugged, chuckling softly under his breath as he turned and left. He called over his shoulder about how he'd be sure to pass on the message just before entering the stair well.

Seifer watched his friend go, Zexion's sudden presence going unnoticed as he had his back turned to him.

Zexion wasn't sure if he felt like dealing with the blond today or just walking away and finding someone else that was interesting. Unfortunately there weren't that many more interesting people around. Except Riku, who if he went after now would reveal himself, and Demyx, who was probably still asleep. Lazy bastard.

Zexion started walking lightly to Demyx's door next door hoping not to get caught when Seifer unexpectedly found it within himself to turn around and catch his eye.

The blonde looked a little surprised. It was Saturday, which meant no classes, and it was early, which meant that everyone was sleeping in. They appeared to be the only two now on the floor that were actually up and about. Seifer suddenly leered at him.

"Well, aren't you up early? Getting blown off by Riku and everything already."

"Heh, he didn't buy it," was Zexion's somewhat floaty response. He tried to shimmy his gaze away from Seifer's looking to Demyx's door. He pondered how to escape the possibly lethal situation. He heard footsteps that were obviously Seifer's and breathed in deeply as he felt a hand collide oh-so-gently with the wall next to him. He looked down to see those wretched sandals and heard the oaf speak

"I'm not surprised." Seifer purred, leaning down towards Zexion. "You'll have a hard time getting Riku to buy anything."

His eyes darted neatly to the shorter teen's antsy look. He leered. "Trying to escape, freshman?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Zexion leered into Seifer's eyes and felt a shiver in the room, probably from an open window. His body convulsed slightly, distracting his gaze from Seifer's more intense one. Though Seifer's wasn't mal-intended.

Seifer's shirt rode dangerously high on him, showing a little bit of his slightly tanned stomach--which later averted Zexion's eyes again. He felt like he was practically staring at the bottom of his abs, but hey, it was kind of normal to look at a well-designed body, even if the owner was a general ass, right?

"Scared of me?" Seifer leaned in closer, his one leg moving to nudge itself in-between Zexion's. The freshman frowned slightly, trying to lean as far back into the wall as he could. Seifer laughed softly.

"I know you're not, but you should be." He whispered, breath fluttering over Zexion's face gently.

"What're you after then, hm?" Zexion thought he'd ask bluntly since that seemed to work best with the insatiable sophomore. He felt his own breaths coming a little bit shorter than normal from the caved in proximity to Seifer. His breath was not only short but cooly breezing itself over Seifer's heated neck. He felt the knee twitch ever so slightly against his thigh and almost felt himself moan but captured it in his throat at nearly the last second.

Seifer, in response, didn't speak. Instead, he leaned in to snatch up Zexion's lips, simultaneously pinning the boy to the wall. Zexion felt a warm hand squeeze the inside of his leg gently, just before the blonde pulled away a few inches. There was hardly any breathing room between them as Seifer let his knee wander again.

Their eyes clashed again. "Playing dumb doesn't become you." Seifer said softly.

Zexion frowned a little at this--he wasn't really playing. Well, he was playing games to learn about the man, but he wasn't playing dumb when he asked that question--general social relations eluded the naive but knowledgeable boy. He felt a trickle of warm remain on his lips as the equally warm limb lower down (the leg, perverts) moved higher up on his thigh.

He almost felt claustrophobic of the situation but he wasn't very much afraid of small spaces. Hell, he used to live in a pretty small space. He gazed back up at Seifer's eyes which were now closer and better-lit than ever. He noted they were the same color of the sky at its best moments and almost lost himself, but just barely managed to snatch control. Seifer seemed to be making up for the dance he was ditched at. Zexion also noticed a slight increase in his sexual frustration, which was odd considering the rumors about how easily Seifer could "get some." Not that he really paid attention to rumors. Though he did like to rant.

The older student turned his head slightly to the side, pulling in for another kiss at a different angle. It was softer this time, Zexion noted. The others were rough, hard, aggressive. Seifer had been demanding. Not this time. It was gentler. He was almost teasing. Perhaps that's why it finally elicited a soft whimper from his mouth. It was also shorter. Seifer moved away faster now, finally releasing him.

The R.A's eyes were half-lidded, but he was still somehow keeping up appearances. Completely with a smirk and low laugh, the blonde licked his lips. He poked Zexion teasingly in the stomach, taking a step back. "See you around, freshman."

Zexion was left leaning against the wall right outside the R.A. room, watching as Seifer's back disappeared into it.

Zexion flipped the man the bird and moved over to Demyx's room and knocked on the door, wanting to get the stale taste from his lips. He waited outside the plain wooden door and rolled his eyes for no real apparent reason. Stupid school was going to end up with him buying a new journal.

Shortly afterwards, the door was pulled open slowly to see a very sleepy looking and confused Demyx standing in the doorway. He seemed to be holding onto the frame of the entrance to keep himself up. Blinking, his sunny-gold hair flopping into his eyes, Demyx waved bleakly in greeting. "Z-Zexion... what's up?"

Zexion eyed the flannel pants the boy was wearing. They were imprinted with rubber duckies. At least they were riding a bit low.

He let himself in to Demyx's room and lay down on his bed.

"I felt lonely over there without a roommate and no one's around in the morning. You'll keep me company, won't you, Demmy?" He asked with slightly mocking hope. It wasn't like Demyx could ever tell the difference. Besides, now he could get datum on how hyper people react in their unnatural environment (aka: without proper sleep).

Demyx was a little dumbfounded by Zexion's straightforwardness, but instead of answering, he yawned. After a brief stretch and a small scratch at his head, he shuffled forward to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Well, you could be sleeping..."

Zexion noted that the blonde was keeping his voice low and his eyes averted. A brief investigation of the room and the psychologist found the source of Demyx's anxiety.

His roommate. A lump in the opposite bed of the room remained asleep. The individual was completely tucked under his blanket, Zexion couldn't even discern a head of hair.

"But I can't sleep Demmy, I'm not tired anymore! Unless you wanna sleep with me?" Zexion whispered in an exclamatory voice--a difficult task to accomplish. He moved aside a little in the bed, giving Demyx enough room to slide up if he wished--it was his bed after all. Zexion noted that Demyx was seemingly more sober with a sleeping roommate and little sleep himself.

He watched as Demyx bit at his lip sluggishly. He seemed to be too tired to actually go about thinking things through. It was either sleep in his bed with Zexion or wake up now, and getting back to his slumber was the preferable choice. He yawned again, nodding. His usually bright eyes were glazy.

"Mm'kay..." Demyx mumbled, sniffling slightly and tugging up his duckie pants briefly before scooting back into his still warm bed. The curtains were drawn in the room. There wasn't any morning sun to distract him from slumber, and Zexion just wanted help sleeping. Right? No harm in that. He tugged the blanket back over himself, head flopping down onto one of the two pillows on the bed, eyes already closed.

Zexion slid closer to Demyx and slid an arm around his waist, snuggling into Demyx's shoulder softly. He felt much warmer than he did in his bed. Not only that, but he had already stripped himself of his over-bearingly warm shirt. It might've been cold but not freezing.

His hair brushed gently over Demyx's bare shoulder--he was a lot more fit than Zexion would have given him credit for, but damn. He had muscles like a rhino. Well not big and bulky ones but lean and hard ones. He also smelled quite decent.

Demyx flinched at the contact at first, eyes snapping open. His body stiffened, goosebumps rising despite the warmth in the bed. "Zex..." he drowsed, brain not yet catching up on the current events. He was already half-asleep. "...what're you doing?"

"Just getting warm, I think your slang for it is technically 'cuddling' or 'snuggling' or something of that nature?" He nuzzled back into Demyx and felt Demyx shiver at every light touch--it made Zexion smirk almost cutely. He wouldn't admit to it but it felt amazing having some control, even if it was only a small innocent bit.

"O-oh..." Demyx murmured, stuttering again. The blonde's hands remained uselessly pinned between the two of them as he allowed his eyes to close again. He adjusted his position slightly, only to have his feet accidentally tangle with Zexion's. Another flinch made his body twitch, but the mohawked teen didn't mention it. Perhaps Zexion had been raised this way and found that invading someone's personal space (or bed) was perfectly normal. Demyx prided himself in being open to everyone, so he supposed he could deal with this, too. He tried to relax again, concentrating on getting back to sleep again.

Zexion snidely snaked a hand into the back of Demyx's hair, stroking lightly after his eyes fluttered shut again. Their bodies were practically pressed right up against each others--so close that Zexion could feel their heart beats mingling from their chests' proximities. He kept only one eye slightly open to look for any possibly facial reactions--he could feel the other reactions quite easily.

Demyx was too far gone. He was dozing already and instead of reacting in surprise like before, the comforting strokes to his hair had him calming down and even leaning into Zexion's touch. His breathing and heart rate were slowing down and their small space beneath the blanket was growing warmer. Stretching himself out slightly as he loosened his limbs to get more comfortable, Demyx shifted his hands out, unwittingly scraping the tips of his fingers over Zexion's chest.

Zexion gasped lightly and pulled ever so softly at Demyx's hair from the simple contact. Well, he definitely wasn't bored per se anymore. He slid one of his legs in-between Demyx's and felt Demyx react a little bit more in a southern area. And he wasn't speaking geographically either.

Demyx whimpered from the contact, mouth opening a fraction so that he could breathe out of it. Or, Zexion noted, more like pant. The blonde's legs jerked briefly and he stretched his arms out again. This time, his entire palm slid over Zexion's bare abs. He was getting dragged back out of his slumber again. "Zex..." He moaned softly, unwilling to open his eyes. "Lemme sleep..."

"I never said you couldn't" Zexion replied innocently, letting Demyx's hand rest on his bare hip. The psychologist's other hand went to lightly caressing Demyx's cheek. He ghosted his lips over Demyx's neck, for once, not on purpose. He was just getting more comfortable.

Demyx whined softly under his breath, burying his head farther into the pillow as he shivered from the contact at his neck. Without really meaning to, he wiggled towards the comforting warmth, which happened to be Zexion. The tips of their noses brushed together and Demyx sighed contentedly. How he could go from being anxious to relaxing and falling asleep again within seconds was fascinating.

He pressed his lips lightly over Demyx's mimicking Seifer's earlier actions. He slid one of his hands down Demyx's side feeling over the taut stomach muscles. Both of their eyes were closed now, Zexion forgetting to keep his eyes fully open after the lip-contact. He realized and accepted that he enjoyed kissing at least a small bit, seeing as it caused such reactions from himself.

Demyx response was automatic. He made a content crooning sound from deep in his chest as he pushed back with his own lips. This kiss... was completely different from the ones Seifer initiated. Demyx's lips were softer, fuller. His movements more innocent, more submissive, unlike the R.A's controlling and aggressive displays of affection. Zexion couldn't decide whether or not he liked this difference. Demyx's fingers by his hip curling around tighter piqued his interest at that exact moment, pulling him into another train of thought.

Zexion grinned a little at the boy's actions. For the way he was acting the other night, he sure seemed not to mind what they were up to now. It was somewhat cute in its own naive way. Demyx was almost taking control but yet holding back. He wanted whatever was holding him back to break or awaken to see what exactly would happen--Demyx wasn't exactly in his 'right' mind but in his more 'truthful' mind. There was a complete difference in the two. Zexion nipped lightly at an ear lobe and felt his hip tingle lightly at the grip Demyx had on his hip.

Demyx abruptly pulled back from the teeth nibbling at his ear with an almost inaudible groan. His eyes were half-open, as if he was struggling to keep them that way. The fingers clutching Zexion's waist pressed gently into the skin there.

So Demyx hadn't been as asleep as he thought.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Demyx suddenly whispered, frowning.

"Why not?" Zexion asked as he lightly kissed the skin right below the ear, sliding a hand gingerly up Demyx's back.

Zexion really didn't feel like leaving the nice warmth at this point. It almost allowed him to see why people would go through so much trouble to date others, it was a nice calming feeling that spread throughout the body. He hadn't done this with many people, as his earlier research was mainly afar observation in natural settings. Now he was branching into non-natural settings (since he added his two-cents to change the situations). It helped research...and his own personal growing a good bit.

"Because..." Demyx gulped, eyes sliding shut again as he continued panting, trying to ignore Zexion's touches. He tried keeping his voice even. "Because I don't even know you, first of all. And second, I'd rather not have Seifer beating the shit out of me later..."

"Don't worry about Seifer, and we won't take it that far Demmy...besides, you can't say you don't like it..." he pressed his point by sliding a hand over Demyx's abs trailing a finger in-between the defined cracks.

Demyx whimpered again, shaking his head. "I-I can't, but..."

A sudden voice growled from the other side of the room. "Would you guys seriously shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep here."

It appeared that Demyx's roommate had awoken. A crown of spiky hay-yellow emerged from beneath the covers slowly and Demyx's face turned pale in surprise.

"But..?" Zexion continued ignoring the roommate who seemed to be plainly grouchy in the mornings. He barely gave the other person a glance whispering into Demyx's ear, "If we remain quiet and go with the flow, maybe your roommate won't have to get so angry." The voice came out a slight purr and Zexion resumed nuzzling into Demyx.

Demyx's breath hitched in his chest and he grit his teeth briefly before speaking up. "Sorry, Roxas."

"Damn well better be..." Was the only response the two got before the room fell quiet again and Demyx was left staring at Zexion with a frightened look in his eyes. His hands had darted back to his own chest as if unwilling to make contact again and the lusty glaze in his eyes was slowly fading. Zexion was losing him.

Zexion captured Demyx's lips in another, more warm-inducing kiss, pressing their lips closely together while running a hand over a dusky nipple lightly. He lightly dragged his tongue across Demyx's bottom lip, feeling the warmth return to him suddenly.

Zexion wasn't surprised that despite the protesting from before, Demyx didn't put up much of a fight. Sighing, the blonde didn't hesitate to meet Zex's tongue with his own, turning the kisses to open-mouthed.

The frightened blue eyes were closed again and the psychologist was even a little thrilled when Demyx's soft fingers returned to his hip, dragging him closer. He languidly tangled their legs together again so that Demyx couldn't escape as easily.

He rubbed their legs together slightly and felt Demyx's tongue gain quick speed and determination in his mouth, which he did not mind in the least. He felt up Demyx's smooth skin and muscles, in case he didn't get many other chances. He purred lightly into the kiss and pushed forward, feeling Demyx's warm heat consume him happily.

Demyx, meanwhile, did not have idle hands. Both slid around Zexion's waist, occasionally slipping past the waist band of his pants, before finally settling on the very back of the psychologist's thighs. Squeezing at the soft flesh there, Demyx pulled him even more forward so that their chests slid together. It was warm. Oh so very warm.

But a small voice in Zexion's head was reminding him that he had experienced something warmer. Something, or really, someone, who was beyond warmth. An individual who was surrounded in scorching heat.

Seifer.

Zexion was angry, infuriated by the fact his name came up during a moment like this. He wanted to kill the man for a fleeting moment. For denying him the temporary pleasure that was currently assaulting him just the way he had wanted. He wouldn't want it to go to waste...but if he took it too far, he would also regret it. Zexion wrapped his arms more tentatively around Demyx's waist and nuzzled again more innocently, wondering if Demyx would get the picture. The yellow light was turned on. Slow. Down.

The sudden halt to what was becoming a rather heated activity bewildered Demyx, but nevertheless, his hands relaxed and moved to rest at the small of Zexion's back as he pressed the side of his head back into the pillow. There was a soft sigh that ruffled the tips of Zexion's soft purple strands. It seemed that the blonde had been waiting for the call to stop as well. Neither of them truly wanted this to go far.

Demyx said nothing, but the tone in his body language, in the way he was now breathing was obvious, said it all. He was relieved. And unsure of what to say.

Zexion, not used to the tantalizing experience of sleeping with another was almost put-off by the amazing contentness that was sleep. He was even angrier when he fell asleep in Demyx's arms only to wake up at night feeling more rested and lazier than he had ever felt before. The whole day slept away by a strange...well not mistake, but odd revolutionary concept.

Another realization came to Zexion moments afterward when the rest of his body woke up and became reacquainted with reality. Shaking off the memories of falling asleep with Demyx, it quickly became obvious that while there _were_ arms wrapped around, they weren't in the way that the psychologist remembered. They were supportive and he was resting in them. As in, they were curled up beneath him.

Someone was carrying him. Somewhere. The pillow his head had been pressed up against was now a living, breathing chest. A tentative opening of one eye brought a lot more things into perspective.

Under the yellow light of the lamps in the hallway of his dorm, Zexion picked out a familiar choker and necklace that were resting on the chest he was leaning against and the arms supporting him were taught with muscle.

Zexion blinked lazily, drowsiness not completely out of his system. What the hell was Seifer doing?

Zexion looked up towards Seifer again and groggily moved, but barely, in the strong arms; his grip was like a vice. His torso felt slightly chilled while his back was extremely warm from the arms. He couldn't really move, anyway. He'd probably just end up a sleeping heap on the floor. His eyes fluttered shut again, causing his awareness to drop further. He was still awake though, just slipping here and there.

There was a pause in movement and a soft click of a key. Moments later, Zexion's back connected with the cushiony surface of a bed. Undoubtedly, his own. The arms moved away and, still keeping his eyes shut, the freshman felt a blanket shifting over his body. Seifer's callused fingers lingered longer by his shoulders than necessary, even flittering briefly over one of his cheeks before eventually pulling away.

Apparently, the R.A's motives here were innocent. No teasing, no sudden molestation. He had just simply carried him back to his own room.

Zexion shifted tiredly and mumbled a, "Sup--where you goin'?" softly, trying and miserably failing to open an eye.

He received a low laugh in response. Seifer's footsteps began moving away, but not too far. He seemed to have only taken a few paces backwards. "I'm not going anywhere. This is my room, after all."

Zexion could just discern a rustle of clothing as a pair of bare feet padded about the room. So he was in enemy territory now, huh?

He tried to disregard that fact, not letting himself look frightened of the idea, by digging his head into the pillow and sprawling out slightly--uncurling himself.

The freshman heard the blonde chuckle heartily again and wondered what was so amusing. His eyebrows wriggled together in confusion, he must have really been tired for some reason. This kind of behavior was unlike him to say the least.

"No need to look so antsy, freshman." Seifer muttered. Zexion felt a teasing nudge at his hip before, seconds later, there was a soft groan of a mattress having weight applied to it. But it wasn't his own. Seifer had settled down in the other bed.

"I'm sure you've gotten enough action today, anyway. You got a complaint filed against you, so I decided to set you on watch in case you decided to go torture Demyx again." The blonde's voice became muffled half-way through his statement before the sound of a shirt being tossed off somewhere sounded.

"Mrr...a complaint from whom?" He asked somehow still retaining some grammar knowledge in his almost-knocked-out state. He closed his eyes and heard some talking around him the next moment. He was utterly confused. For some reason he didn't even remember going over to Demyx's dorm...But he'd heard that Seifer said something about Demyx.

"His roommate, Roxas." Seifer sighed, settling into bed. "Demyx probably would have said something, too, but he's way too nervous to do that. In any case..."

There was a soft yawn and another gentle exhale of breath. "You're keeping me up. Go to sleep, freshman."

"Do you have any idea what I did, though...My mind is blurry..." He tried to think back to why he was so tired and couldn't remember anything...all he did was eat some food and drink some tea before sleeping a little while.

A disbelieving silence followed. Seifer cleared his throat, half snickering as he did so. "I don't really want to know what you did in detail, but from what Roxas told me, you practically seduced his roommate. And when Demyx tried to leave, you wouldn't let him."

The R.A. said nothing else, allowing his statement to sink in.

"What the hell?" his voice was a little loud, especially for him. He looked disbelievingly at Seifer, waking up a decent bit only to flop down shortly afterwards. His head hurt as if someone had shoved it under a lead weight.

He groaned loudly and asked, no, _pleaded_, "Can I get an aspirin or something...maybe some morphine?" He liked to sarcastically exaggerate the drug needed, it was always amusing and helped to distract oneself form the pain if only momentarily.

Seifer, however, disregarded the plea, appearing to be remembering something. Now that Zexion had opened his eyes again, he could see that the blonde was sitting up in bed, tapping a finger to his chin. "Ah, yeah, I almost forgot. After all of the cuddling, you two had wild passionate sex for five hours straight, scarring poor 'Demmy' for life." Seifer turned his leering eyes to Zexion.

"Are you sure you don't want any cyanide with that morphine?"

"Ugh, cyanide is such a droll acid, give me something more creative like nitric acid. Or something equally toxicating." He looked Seifer in the face. His eyes were eerily cloudy and shot, not dilating correctly in the brightly lit room.

"As tempting as that is, Bastion Academy only has so many choices in poisonous liquids." Seifer shrugged. "I suppose that ibuprofen will have to do then."

Zexion watched through misty eyes as the sophomore rose, shuffling about the room, in only a loose pair of shorts, no less, to tug out a water bottle and two pills of pain-killer from a desk drawer. In seconds, Seifer had returned to seat himself at the edge of his bed and shove the items into Zexion's hands. "Enjoy."

"Nn." He snatched the pills and swallowed them quickly, gulping down almost all of the water, a drop or so edging out of the corner of his mouth. He seriously felt like he had been hit by a truck. Slowly, the medicine flowed through his body and he became slightly more drowsy. He felt a bit numb as well. Hell, his leg was asleep. Thousands of needle pricks constantly bothering the limb made Zexion want to cut the damn thing off. Though he'd probably regret it.

The R.A had continued to sit by his side, watching him. Seifer didn't feel his pain. In fact, there wasn't a single trace of pity on his features. Leaning in as soon as an expression of relief had passed over the freshman, Seifer sneered at him, his voice a low growl. "Does little Molesty Zexy feel better now so that I can actually sleep?"

"I didn't molest anyone, asshole, and why're you in such a freakin' horrible mood? I'm the one who's supposed to be pissy!" Zexion glared back, regretting it when his head throbbed violently and he moaned in pain. Stupid medicine only does so much--or so little. He wanted to punch Seifer but it wouldn't have done shit anyways.

His mood didn't improve when the older teen poked him in the forehead. "You are the source of my bad mood, freshman, and I don't appreciate it. Now." Seifer stood once more, simultaneously reaching up to rake through his blonde hair. He looked tired. As he turned back to head towards his own respective bed, he shot Zexion a frown. "Get to sleep."

"What'd I do to you, huh? Like I wanted to be dragged from God knows where by a prick like you..." He felt his body convulse slightly and tremors ran through his hands. He lost his speaking abilities after the word 'you.' He had a few more things on his mind to say but they wouldn't come out. He tried to lick his lips, for they felt like sandpaper, but the only thing that happened was Zexion learning his tongue was almost as dry--even after drinking the water.

"I'm sure Demyx has the same feelings." Seifer noted in response, yawning again as he abruptly turned to open his curtains, having no complaints about Zexion cutting his sentence short. On the returning journey from the window, though, the R.A. quirked an eyebrow at the obvious expression of discomfort on Zexion's face. He stopped right in-between the two beds. Moonlight flooded in from the uncovered windows, framing Seifer in it. His eyes shone with it. Zexion couldn't pick out the emotion in the blue irises, however, like he usually could.

Either Seifer was getting smarter, or he really was just feeling neutral at this point.

"You alright? You look like you just swallowed your tongue or something."

Zexion wasn't sure at this point. He tried again to speak, but it only came out as a small cough. He'd been considering the possibility that he was drugged for a little while now, but in his studies he didn't know of a drug that levied the symptoms that he was now experiencing. Of course, he wasn't exactly the lead expert on mal-intended drugs, either. He felt the sweat pour slowly from his body. It felt disgusting, to say the least.

Keen blue eyes swept over Zexion's confused and shining face as Seifer took in the younger teen's appearance.

"Shit." He quickly moved forward to grab Zexion's chin and observe his eyes, kneeling by the bed, mouth set in a straight line of what Zexion knew couldn't be concern. Ages passed in what were probably no more than seconds but the R.A seemed to see what he wanted to. Relief sparked through his features. "Allergic reaction. Y'know, you could've told me that you can't take ibuprofen. Idiot."

Zexion was thinking somewhat along the lines of 'how the fuck would I know,' since he barely ever took drugs for anything before. He wasn't very sick-prone. He only wished he could voice his opinion at the man: Seifer was a terrible R.A. Especially considering the fact he seemed to let his personal issues affect his job.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Seifer rolled his eyes, disregarding the angry little sparks that Zexion was shooting at him silently. Straightening, he moved back to the cupboard from before to produce a First-Aid kit.

Moments later, armed with another bottle of water and an unlabeled bottle, Seifer returned to Zexion's side. He was no longer smirks and snickers, but uncharacteristically annoyed and serious.

Using the cap of the bottle as a cup, the R.A poured a light red liquid into the container. Immediately, a light scent of cherry swept through the air between the two students. Seifer held out the medicine to Zexion. "Take this. You're just gonna have to sleep through it."

Zexion felt the red medicine almost forced down his throat and coughed a little after downing it. He then tried to close his eyes and find that peaceful wonderland called sleep. He just wished this was all a dream. The psychologist was completely out of his normal character this last day or so and his memory was shot.

He couldn't have actually had sex or anything else with Demyx without remembering any of it, could he? No, Seifer was just being an asshole and filling his mind with crap to make him distraught. That had to be it. The medicine finally kicked in after a half-hour and he fell asleep. However,, Seifer was still wide-awake, sitting on the edge of his own bed, watching.

-----------------------------

The next morning, however, found that Seifer had fallen victim to exhaustion eventually during the night. This wasn't the initial thing Zexion noted. The first thing he noted was the bright sunlight that was prickling at his eyelids that informed him of the time. It was Sunday morning. He didn't want to open his eyes. Instead, he rolled over, eager to block out the perturbing sunlight... only to have something heavy holding him. A certain heavy limb that just happened to belong to a particular R.A.

There was something wrong here.

Zexion was confused and found his eyes wouldn't open because of the sunlight. Furthermore, he couldn't move away from the hold on him. He wasn't weak by any standards, but his body was physically exhausted still and wouldn't respond to his needs just like that. As he tried with vigor to pull away, whatever it was just pressed closer to him, making him virtually trapped between two 'walls.' A real wall, and a person.

Saving his energy, Zexion relaxed again, breathing slowly through his nose as he grappled to wake up and remember what had happened so that he could perhaps make sense of the current situation. Soon enough, his mind ground itself back into a semi-working state.

Ah yes. The previous night with Seifer, ibuprofen, and ... confusion. There was something about Demyx in there, too.

So that meant that the person whose arm was tucked securely around his hips and, Zexion noted, was slowly exhaling into his neck, was his R.A. Ungluing his eyes with a grunt of pain, his eyes took in the sunlight, growing accustomed to it, only to reveal a soft head of blonde obscuring most of his vision anyway.

Seifer slept on, completely unaware and out of it.

"The hell..." Zexion managed in a choked whisper, it seems his voice was still worse for wear. He grunted a little, trying to disentangle himself with the blonde 'prince,' but only found himself pressed closer into solid steel--so to speak. He was in a very cynical mood by this point and unrealistically started feeling shitty that he still had a paper to do, of all things. Not only did he have said paper to do, but his asinine R.A was fucking cuddling with him and consequently, was the reason he couldn't finish that paper.

In his ranting and flustered movements, Zexion missed something important. Seifer's awakening. In a languid motion, though, he soon became aware of it as the trap set about his hips tightened.

Bright blue eyes of amusement met darker orbs filled with annoyance. Seifer sighed, lips back in their familiar smirk as Zexion cursed his bad timing.

"Morning, sunshine. You look happy to see me."

"Fucking sunshine is too bright. And you seem too happy to see me." Zexion's voice was hoarse but it worked, at least. He gave up struggling and laid there, hair brushing over Seifer's chest as he closed his eyes. He knew when to give up, his energy was wasted. Besides, Seifer did sort of help him last night, he guessed. Damn. He let himself mumble a nearly inaudible 'thanks.' He hated his proper ways.

"Always happy to help." The R.A chuckled, not moving. In fact, he wasn't willing to twitch a limb at this point. The sun was quickly warming him up and the bed was comfy. In fact, Zexion was pretty comfortable, too. No, Seifer was perfectly content to stay where he was for the moment and he made it obvious by closing his eyes again with a sigh.

Zexion practically swore at himself for letting the blond gain some more reason to be cocky. He felt odd, though. It wasn't that horrible of a feeling being next to Seifer like he would assume it to be. He almost regretted being so calloused to the man. It wasn't like Seifer did anything directly to upset him, but he had this compulsory need to try and distance himself. He frowned at his own awkward conclusion and decided to observe himself for once, instead of the boy lying next to him.

He moved a little bit closer to Seifer, tentatively slipping an arm around him, wondering what it would feel like to initiate contact--though, for some reason, he felt like he'd done this before. He couldn't recall any time he did anything like this though. Déjà vu, maybe. As his hand made contact with Seifer's outrageously warm body, he felt a small jolt run up his spine. He kind of wanted to feel it again.

Zexion was met with a lazy but amused look from Seifer, who looked almost surprised at the freshman's actions. "Your mood swings never cease to fascinate me. Last night, you were ready to kill me."

Seifer's other hand circled around to completely enclose Zexion in his arms. "Still can't figure you out, it seems." he whispered with a grin.

"Yeah, well, keep dreaming if that's your goal. Hell, I don't even know me." Sexion replied back with a grin of his own. Maybe Seifer wasn't all bad. Just in the ninety percent zone of bad. He turned over, his back to Seifer's face now, allowing him to snuggle into the pillows and rip the covers up past his head so the sunshine would be blocked out.

Seifer said nothing after that. He let his actions speak for him by pulling in Zexion to close the space between them and bury his face deep into the younger teen's neck and doze back off, which Zexion did soon after. It was too early in the morning to start worrying or protesting about things, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bump in the Night **

_Chapter 4

* * *

_

Zexion had spent the day at Seifer's sleeping, woke up at around 3 p.m. and got his paper finished. Now, it was approximately three weeks later, fall vibrantly showing itself to the world and Zexion and Seifer only saw each other in passing, barely saying anything to each other. Zexion practically forgot about Seifer and the entire incident with Demyx that he still knew little of by this time. Seifer, however, remembered quite clearly and was planning something for the little freshmen. And when Seifer made a plan, it was for sure to be executed come hell, demons, fires, and storms.

Meanwhile, due to the overwhelming amount of sexual frustration _and_ homework that had been building up, Seifer was occupied. First with convincing Kairi to _finally_ open up about some loose sex. That took a few hours, but at least he had felt a little better afterwards.

Second was, sadly enough, class work. With his three language classes demanding to be taken seriously (French, Russian, and Japanese together was no joke) and a Communications class that required more time after class than necessary, Seifer had his hands full. So this is where a particular Saturday morning found him. He was sitting on his bed, muttering various Russian phrases under his breath while reading over his new project for Comm.

However, he had to admit, this new assignment had potential.

---

Zexion surprisingly found a few loose "friends" in college. He still didn't know what happened with Demyx that night but they had recently been getting along fine. He also spoke to Kairi, Selphie, and even Leon and Riku a good bit. He met a few other kids in various classes of his that he could hold a small conversation with (he wasn't much of a conservationist in the first place) and everything was pretty laid back.

Then one day, all of the sudden, it seemed Selphie reached her limit on a bet that was going on that Zexion had no clue about. Selphie bet a ton of juicy manga and some other odds and ends (make-up etc.) that she could not, for the life of her, gossip and play matchmaker for a month. The reason he found this out? He had been innocently studying outside on the grass near a school lake when Selphie bounded up to him and started to speak. And when she spoke, it made Zexion want to scream.

"Zex, Zex! You're _got _to help me out, this is really too much!" The girl whined, plopping down to sit next to him. She wrung her hands in her lap, hair bobbing in time with her head. Zexion reluctantly looked up from his book to look over at Selphie, wincing at her voice.

"I know I shouldn't be talking about this at all, but it's just so good! I need to tell someone! 'Cause, 'cause... I mean..." The anxious girl looked around. "I mean, if I told you, you wouldn't consider it gossip, would you? I can't keep this to myself!"

"It would depend on the topic of discussion Selphie, whether it would be gossip or not. Why does it matter?" He didn't know very much about this girl except that she always seemed antsy whenever there were people around. She seemed pretty intelligent though, and generally good-natured.

"Well, it's kinda complicated, but I, like, made a bet with Kairi to see if I could, like, keep my mouth shut and my thoughts to myself for a month. Y'know, no gossip or trying to hook people up. That sort of thing. And so far, y'know, it's been fine! But I just heard something, like, really good and I need to, like, tell someone!" Selphie whined, her eyes pleading.

"I don't think I'd really care whether you told me or not though, Selphie. Why don't you try someone else?" Zexion was slightly annoyed at this. Not all around annoyed but he was kind of busy...

Selphie nodded eagerly. "But that's the point! You don't care about what I tell you! I just need to get this out, that's all! So I'm not alone with this knowledge!" She slammed her fist down into her other hand's open palm, beaming. "I'll be quick; it's not that much to say."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Selphie took it as an initiative to continue.

"Ok, ok, well, it's about Seifer." She hissed, dropping her voice to a whisper, eyes wide with excitement. "There's this rumor going around that he, y'know, who's known to be this guy who just flirts with everyone, isn't doing that anymore! They're saying that there's someone he's got his eyes on now and he doesn't want to be with anyone else but this person! Isn't that exciting? Our Seifer, finally tamed?"

She sighed, giggling slightly. "It's so funny. I don't think he'd ever manage to fall in love. Because, y'know, that's obviously what it is..."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." The psychologist wondered where Seifer was these days, he never saw him around except occasionally in the dorms. The blonde looked exceedingly tired whenever they did pass in the hall. Seifer, for the longest time, would give him a cocky grin whenever he saw Zexion, but it became more forced now, as if he was barely awake. His reverie made Selphie start waving her hand in front of his face. "Wha--?"

"You spaced out on me." She grinned, tilting her head. "Anyway, who do you think that person is? I mean, if you've seen Seifer lately, he does look really distracted and tired... I've _never_ actually seen him like this. Something's up."

"Never?" Zexion frowned. He almost took regret in the fact that someone else made Seifer's life more difficult than him. He was slightly envious. "But no, I have no idea who'd want to go out with that oaf or who he'd want to date. I barely even see him." Zexion responded with a small bite to his voice. Stupid effects of jealousy.

"Really? I thought you guys, like, hang out all the time, he's always complaining about you." Selphie suddenly laughed. "I guess not. Ah well."

The girl, sensing Zexion's annoyance, stood. "Thanks for hearing me out, I feel a lot better." She demonstrated this by clapping her hands and smiling happily. "I'll see you around, then, Zex!"

With the slapping noises of her flip-flops, Selphie hurried off. That girl always seemed to be in a hurry, Zexion noticed.

The rest of the day progressed slowly and his mind kept meandering back to Seifer; whenever it did, he gave it a swift kick in the proverbial face. After a tedious note-taking session in English class, Zexion found himself trudging up the hallway to his dorm. He saw Seifer, asleep in a chair in the hallway, book opened in his lap. Without really thinking about it, Zexion stopped in front of Seifer and shook his shoulders some.

The blonde moaned in response. The deep sounds emitting from Seifer's chest sparked something in Zexion, which only had him shaking the R.A's shoulders harder so that he would stop.

Seifer finally grabbed his hands in his own, mumbling in a barely coherent way. Zexion couldn't understand what he was saying. It sounded like gibberish.

"_Ne, pashol k chorty, kazyol... Ya spall... suis très fatigue._.. fucking.."

After getting that out of his system, Seifer finally dragged his eyes open, looking first at the wrist he had snatched, then up at Zexion. He had yet to click back to reality yet. He Staring openly at the freshman, the bags under his eyes were thrown into contrast by the lights in the hall.

"You ok Seifer?" Zexion quirked an eyebrow realizing the boy had been studying too much Russian lately. He only knew it was Russian and not another language because of the book in Seifer's lap.

"C'mon, wake up, ya lug." Zexion was weirded out by himself speaking in slang-ish terms. He must've hung out with Selphie and Kairi too long.

"_Je ne sais_-" Seifer began, blinking the sleep from his eyes as everything finally came into focus. He coughed, squinting briefly up at Zexion before grunting and releasing the other's wrists. "-ah. Sorry. Yeah. I'm fine."

The blonde looked far from fine, but he didn't mention it. Instead, Seifer reached up to rub at his eyes, sighing softly. "What time is it?" He groused, pressing the heels of his palms to the closed lids.

"Time for you to go to bed." Zexion said somewhat peeved. Why?--he didn't know. He just was, and no one would argue with him and get away with it. He grabbed Seifer's arm and dragged him towards his room. "Come on." Damn did he have biceps. Not like the uber-sized one but they were fucking iron, no hyperbole.

The blonde grunted his consent, rising to his feet when Zexion started pulling. Zexion supposed that he probably wouldn't have been able to drag the R.A. the whole way anyway if Seifer hadn't actually been willing to go.

"_Watashi wa... pantsu desu_..." He mumbled as they walked, snickering to himself shortly afterwards as the two tottered through the doorway of his room. Keeping a death grip on his book, Seifer looked to be struggling to keep his eyes open. He was majorly sleep-deprived, that's for sure.

"Speak in English please, so that I can understand you. You look like shit, by the way." Zexion commented offhandedly, moving Seifer to his bed. He pushed Seifer under his covers. He almost felt sorry for the sophomore. He never would have guessed Seifer cared about his grades as much as he now he seemed he did.

"Yeah, well, your _face_ looks like shit..." Seifer replied blearily, thankfully in English, waving the other teen off with a snort. They locked gazes again and this time, Seifer's eyes lit up through the glaze.

"Oh hey, it's Zexy... c'mere, Sexy Zexy." The blonde muttered, shifting in bed. Zexion didn't have a chance to argue or pull away from a pair of hands dragged him down. He almost lost his balance, just saving himself in time by propping his hands on the edge of the mattress. But even that wasn't enough to stop Seifer from pulling the freshman into a rough kiss.

Zexion fell into the kiss for a second but pulled away rapidly. "Ugh, what're you doing Seifer? I thought you gave up all of that flirt stuff." He was still at the side of the bed though, his body not letting him leave. Seifer was really out of it and he almost felt concerned. Well, he did until Seifer acted like a douche again.

Seifer snorted, tangling his arms to loop around Zexion. The psychologist's eye twitched as he felt one of Seifer's fingers start to doodle little patterns in his side, but didn't mention it.

The blonde finally spoke. "Where'd you hear that? I'm never done with that... what'd you call it? Flirt stuff. What'm I, going serious for some relationship? I don't think so."

"Well, that seems to be what's going around campus." Zexion scoffed, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He half-scolded, half-stated. He felt the small tingles created by the shape drawn in his hip. He twitched a little but stayed where he was, not willing to be scared away that easily.

A lazy grin stretched out Seifer's face. "Shouldn't you be sleeping with me?" The doodles turned into probing, massaging touches now. It was almost teasing. Seifer was also careful to keep up the scorching eye contact, waiting for Zexion's reaction as he quirked a suggestive eyebrow.

"No, I probably shouldn't. You're just flirting, remember? There isn't anything to get out of it." The freshman grinned back evilly and kept up the staring contest, non-fazed.

"Nah, this isn't flirting anymore." Seifer slowly shook his head from side to side. "No point with you when you've already got it bad for me." The older student's grin grew to show teeth as his hand resumed their scribbling again.

Zexion roller his eyes at Seifer and wondered how he stayed so cocky even when he was half-dead from lack of sleep. "Psh, why the hell would I have _any_thing for you? You're just an ignorant superiority-complex worthy jerk."

"Hmm. And you like it." Seifer murmured softly, eye lids dipping down to a half-way position. With the lazy smile and expression on his face, Seifer almost looked cute, not seductive. He laughed breathily, tugging Zexion slightly forward so that the psychologist briefly tilted towards him. "Don't deny it."

"And what will shut you up again?" Zexion asked slightly annoyed and slightly out of his comfort realm. He wasn't used to situations like these and they made him somewhat nervous.

"Sleep with me." Seifer crooned in response, smiling innocently as he tugged at Zexion again. "I'm tired."

"Will it seriously shut you up? For a week?" Zexion added hurriedly. Might as well get something out of it if he's gonna be begged.

The proposition made Seifer think, something his muddled brain really wasn't capable of at the moment. He frowned slightly, tilting his head. "A week? I doubt it. Maybe a few days. Depends on how good you are in bed. When... you're sleeping." He added, looking cheerfully drowsy again.

"Urgh. Fine. But you better not try anything. Move over!" Zexion said, slightly angrily sounding as he crawled into the bed, back facing Seifer. How did he end up here a second time? Luck was not his friend. And now he realized it.

Seifer was more than happy with that response. He resumed the position they had ended up with from before. Hands tucked neatly around Zexion's abdomen, Seifer nuzzled his face in to the back of his neck. The blonde's breath smoothed over the skin there, warming it. Zexion felt the puffs slow down as well as the R.A sank back into slumber at a fast rate. His grip around the psychologist's midsection, however, remained firm. Almost possessive.

Zexion wasn't particularly tired but getting some rest was always valuable to the able-bodied college student and he would milk the opportunity for all it was worth. He, for lack of better word, 'cuddled' back into Seifer some, closing his eyes and drifting away to Never Neverland as well.

And really, the night would have gone by perfectly and innocently. The two would have slept on in their own respective dream worlds, curling up against each other. About twelve or so hours could have passed so that the pair would awaken in the morning, feeling refreshed.

But Seifer, to Zexion's annoyance, couldn't let that happen. Of course not. The blonde idiot... had to go and talk in his sleep.

And not only talk. Oh no. He had to move about in his sleep as well.

It must have been three in the morning. The moon was up and even the crickets outside were silent. Everything was still and asleep. Except for Seifer. Because yes, he may have been asleep, but no, he was definitely not still.

"No..." He hissed under his breath, right by Zex's ear. "No, harder..."

Zexion was pretty much awake right at that moment. Fuck, he thought loudly to himself. _Seifer freaking talked in his sleep._ And he moved his hands over Zexion, _a lot_, in his sleep as well. Zexion suppressed only some of the gasps and moans that came out of his lips when Seifer's hand dug deeper past his shirt. Fucking hormones.

The few reactions that Seifer's subconscious heard only served to urge him on. His hands moved without thought, but simply moved, rubbing over anything in his reach. Whatever dream Seifer was having was growing in intensity. The blonde raked his fingertips over Zexion's nipples, all the while moving to feather his lips over the sensitive skin by the freshman's ear.

"Harder..." the R.A continued to mutter, breath coming in pants.

"Seifer..." It came out in a whisper though he was trying to yell it for him to wake up, this was not part of their deal. He said he wouldn't talk for at least for a few days. Even his asleep self couldn't keep a simple promise!

The older teen continued his ministrations, hands going all over Zexion's chest. Shortly after, Seifer spoke again, his voice hushed.

"Zexion..." It wasn't a response to the freshman's whisper, but appeared to come straight out of the R.A's dream. Seifer sighed, movements slowing down until finally coming to a halt. His dream had passed and the room was silent again.

Zexion felt himself blush slightly. He heard of people's physical reality affecting what appears in their dream world, but it was only theory, it was almost impossible to really test it, but it seemed to be in practice now. Why Zexion blushed though was an anomaly to himself.

Luckily, Seifer's dreams didn't come back out into the open again the rest of the night and the remainder of the early morning was slept out. But, oddly enough, it was Seifer who awoke first in the bright, cheery Autumn morning. The two had moved about enough in the night, it seemed, that their positions had been twisted about from where they had started. Seifer was now on his back and Zexion was splayed out on top of him, face buried in his shirt. It was quite comfortable and warm, to say the least.

The blonde 'hmm'-ed to himself. What an interesting way to start off the day. He looked down at the slumbering student stretched out over himself.

Zexion sleepily nuzzled his head further into the clothed chest, arms gripping at the shirt lightly. He was fast asleep, very cutely, Seifer added, with his hair mussed up, eyes closed, on Seifer's body. It seemed very difficult for them to get any closer.

Seifer tried not to coo at the cuteness, reaching down instead to run his hands through the purpley-black that was Zexion's hair in a soothing manner. The R.A didn't want him waking up just yet. Sometimes, the freshman's attitude could ruin any comfortable situation. So, instead, he kept petting his head, smiling leisurely as his other hand warmed the skin at the teen's hip.

The blonde, unfortunately, had no recollection of the dreams or what he had done during the night. He just felt unexpectedly refreshed and satisfied.

Zexion's arms wrapped around Seifer's neck whilst he was still asleep, but soon thereafter he groggily peeked an eye up towards his new pillow, murmuring softly, nuzzling a little more, not being fully awake yet.

Seifer slowly turned his head to press his lips to one of the arms looped about his neck, continuing his comforting motions on Zexion and waiting for the teen to wake up completely and ruin the moment. It was inevitable, really. But at least he could pretend that the two of them were actually not wearing clothes and awakening in each other's arms from a night of love-making. It almost seemed that way, at least.

Although, Seifer couldn't deny that he would've preferred wild sex to love-making, but he had to take what his imagination could get at this point.

While he waited, he snuggled his lips back into the smooth skin of Zex's arm, still too sleepy to even keep up a grin, settling instead for a soft smile. It may not have fit his style, but it was so much easier to keep up in the morning than a cocky smirk.

Zexion whimpered lightly at the soft motion and nuzzled his head into Seifer's neck. He was too tired to think, and whatever that had been on his arm felt good. Zexion purred contentedly, biting his lower lip lightly whenever he was about to gasp from the kisses.

Seifer's lips began traveling now, moving to press to Zexion's ear, then to the top of his head, back to his forehead and so on. He slid his arms to encircle the freshman's waist completely as he did so, now nuzzling the side of Zex's cheek with his own. This felt nice, he had to admit. A sleepy Zexion was a submissive Zexion and the face that was cuddling into his neck was almost arousing. Almost being the keyword. Seifer was holding himself back at the moment, thank-you-very-much.

Zexion let out his first actual moan of sleepy approval and slid a hand over Seifer's side, feeling his taut stomach muscles. He was somewhat out of it but did realize the feelings were good and that he should be doing what he was currently doing. Not that Seifer would mind.

The moan, however, spelled disaster for Seifer. He shuddered softly, taking in a deep breath. His self-control was about to break. This kid was too much. His hands involuntarily slipped, sliding over the freshman's rear.

"Keep making noises like that and I won't be able to hold back, Zex." The sophomore whispered, closing his eyes slowly.

Zexion woke up a little to the sound of his name being called, "Ack! Gods..." He realized what he was doing just a little too late. It caused him to blush a pinkish color which was hidden on one side by his hair; unfortunately for Zexion, it was not hidden on the other side.

There he went again, being cute, Seifer mused with a rueful grin. He didn't move his hands from their groping position. No, they could stay exactly where they were. Seifer moved instead to run his cheek against Zexion's blushing one again. "You're nicer in the morning, y'know." He murmured fondly.

"Jus' cause I don't think in my right mind... Mister... person..." Zexion's thoughts just kind of died out as they sounded more and more ridiculous as he spoke them. Stupid Seifer and his remarks. And flirting. Oh, he noticed the groping, he was a psyche major, observations were his life.

"Maybe you shouldn't think in the right mind more often, you're cuter that way." purred Seifer, moving his head to try and kiss the drowsy freshman nestled on top of him. He couldn't completely reach and ended up pressing his lips only to the corner of Zexion's mouth. His only reaction to his off-mark kiss was a small 'mph' of disgruntlement that he growled out from the back of his throat. He couldn't make it. It was a little depressing.

"Mmrmmphh... I really don't fancy kissing people I never even date, ya'know..." Zexion murmured out, surprisingly coherently considering the situation.

"Funny that you haven't really been following through on your own rule there, though." Seifer noted, poking his tongue out to lick at Zexion's cheek now. If he couldn't kiss the guy, then he'd at least amuse himself until he could. His fingers went to work as well, kneading gently at soft flesh.

Zexion's eyes fluttered closed from the distracting tongue and hands. "Yeah well, it worked for a good long time, might as well try to retain good habits...Nothing below the belt either."

"Oh, no, of course not." Seifer muttered in return, amused. He kept up the light, sleepy banter. It seemed to distract Zexion, at least. Seifer coasted his hands down farther to press into the back of his thighs. Having grown bored with the freshman's cheek, though, Seifer transferred his attention to a soft, pliable ear instead. "Nothing below the belt at all."

"Nnnhggit..." In response, the freshman moaned lightly, pressing his ear further into the mouth, letting himself shiver a bit from the touch. "Damned warm mouth..."

A growl sent light vibrations around the abused cartilage. A moment later, Seifer moved, turning the two of them onto their sides so that the blonde could slide a hand onto Zexion's saliva-slick cheek and place his lips on their appropriate destination: Zex's lips. Seifer's tongue and teeth were still at work, eager to plunge back into the younger teen's mouth and render him breathless.

And for two seconds, life was suddenly perfect again. Zexion was in his bed, pressed up against him, his lips on his. Zexion was moaning softly, eyes fluttering shut. Zexion's legs were tangling with his... Zexion was shoving him away...

Zexion abruptly pushed Seifer back a few inches, "What did I say about kissing before the first date?" He muttered disapprovingly, frowning slightly.

Seifer regarded him thoughtfully, eyes shining a little too eagerly from the kiss, before collecting his thoughts, so satisfied with the result that he was grinning again. Zexion could almost see the light bulb lighting up over his head.

"How about you go out with me, then?"

"And why would I ever do that again?" Zexion replied remorsefully, looking toward Seifer with still-half lidded eyes. He took a long period of time to fully awaken.

Seifer smiled brightly. The answer was so obvious, so simple, that he wasted no time in saying it. "_Potomyshta tui menya lyubish!_"

The Russian struck back with a vengeance.

"In English please?" Zexion said more than asked as he moved back against the wall, noting a very predatory gleam in Seifer's eyes.

"Oh, no, you don't get it in English. Not until the first date." Seifer replied with a dark chuckle, raising himself on one arm to watch his prey escape the few inches he had left to spare. He resumed the foreign banter. "_Togda ya vosmy tebya y bydy tebya lizat y kysat bcy noch..._"

"You're an evil asshole." Zexion replied scoffing lightly at Seifer. "I still wanna know what I get out of it, 'cause otherwise there's no way in hell I'm dating you. I'm not that curious about your Russian phrases."

"You should be." Seifer quipped before continuing. "It's just a date, Zex, I'm not asking you to commit." If anything, the R.A looked even more pleased now. "And I'm only an evil asshole when you're so damn stubborn."

Noting the persistent annoyed expression on the freshman's face, Seifer snickered. "What would you want to get out of it, I'm curious to know?"

"I'm not perfectly sure, maybe some insurance that if I'm in any way physically or mentally scarred, I will be paid for the damages in full. And oh maybe you're paying for whatever it is that I choose for us to do.

Seifer laughed again. "Well, aren't you demanding? Deal on the insurance bit. I think you're mentally scarred enough that you won't need insurance for that, anyway." He added with a shake of his head. "And since I'm so nice, I'll just let the whole 'you pick what we do for a date that I actually asked you out' slide and say that as long as you don't plan on buying any plane tickets or cars for this, I'll pay. Is that satisfactory enough, princess?"

"Oh rule three, don't call me princess or you will be castrated. Same goes for Sexy Zexy and Sexion. Or anything with the word sex in it. Got it?" Zexion eyed Seifer warily, staring him down. The blonde looked like he just received a large ass boner. He probably had...ah, _wrong_ train of thought. Moving on.

"Certainly act like a princess, though. Picky, picky. Guess I'll just have to find another nickname for you." Seifer sighed, feigning a look of disappointment a moment before launching back into his wide, sneaky smile. "So is that a yes, I take it?"

"Maybe. If you don't mess up your chance before the date. Figure out a time to get me so I can make sure not to be ready to hold you up." He grinned back at Seifer and crawled over him to exit the room in a sleepy manner. "Later, Sei-chan."

"_Prashai, moya lyubov_." Seifer called back in response. Zexion couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at the look on the R.A's face. He was snickering and looked pleased with himself. As if he had accomplished something that Zexion hadn't realized. As far as the freshman knew, the blonde idiot hadn't made any progress at all that morning. Zexion sighed. Now he was just getting paranoid. He would need to find himself a Russian-to-English dictionary immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I get shot for posting up something else other than Special Discount, I'll say that chapter 6 has finally begun the process of being written. I just wanted to post up a BitN chapter because they've been pre-written and this fic hasn't been updated in forever, too.

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews!

* * *

**Bump in the Night**

_Chapter 5

* * *

_

Needless to say, the next few days after that particular incident were interesting. Seifer was back to his old self again, flashing Zexion annoyingly confident little smirks every time they passed. Zex tried to pay it no mind, being busy enough as he was with his newest psychology homework.

Even with so much drama, all of the college students were busy with work, homework, and projects. Zexion found himself staying up later than absolutely necessary Tuesday night with a rather demanding English essay while a rowdy Roxas and Demyx argued loudly in the other room over an appropriate time to go to sleep.

Zexion shortly fell asleep after midnight with the book and his laptop splayed out next to him. In fact, he probably would have overslept the next morning, if not for a certain R.A who snuck into his room. He didn't notice that said R.A had snuck in until there was a loud yell right above him, waking him up.

"RISE AND SHINE, SWEETHEART!"

Zexion flinched briefly, cracking open one eye indignantly, only to see a video camera staring him right back in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zexion mumbled angrily and sleepily. What was with Seifer annoying him at the worst hours? Who the hell did he think he was? He eyed the camera warily and wondered yet again what the fuck the blonde was doing in his room.

"Awakening you from your beauty sweet, darling." crooned Seifer from around the camera he was holding, looking pleased with himself. He stood right by the bed over Zexion, watching the freshman intently through the view-finder of his high-tech looking gadget. "Sleep well?"

"Does it look like it?" He glared up at Seifer continuing, "What's with the camera? And weren't you not allowed to speak? Especially obnoxiously?"

"I said a few days, didn't I? A few days have gone by." Seifer pointed out with a chuckle, twiddling with a knob on the side of his camera. Something soft whirred within the device. "And this... is for a project of mine I'm doing."

"What kind of project and why in god's name does it include me?" he asked with a note of annoyance wanting to rip the camera out of his hands and crush it, or at least the film. Stupid Seifer.

Seifer didn't catch the murderous undertones in the freshman's voice. And, really, even if he did, he wouldn't have paid it any mind. "A video project, obviously. And it's about you because we have to observe an average day of someone of our choosing and make it into a documentary. And you're just too fascinating to pass up, babe."

There Seifer went with the insufferable nicknames again...

"Does it have to be me...why not Demyx and Roxas--you'll get people interactions!" He argued for no real purpose. Does that mean Seifer was gonna fucking follow him around all day?

"I should probably add that you're the only one still in bed right now." added Seifer, looking around the camera finally to meet Zexion's eyes. "Most of them have already gone down to breakfast."

"So why didn't you follow them there--wait, what time is it?" Zexion asked hurriedly, shit, he couldn't be late, could he?

"Early." Seifer replied, finally shutting off the camera and looking over at the clock. "It's eight in the morning."

Zexion sighed in relief, "So what're you up to this morning then...?" He asked, not feeling comfortable in the silence with Seifer.

"Bothering you." The blonde shrugged, lowering his camera to hang by his side as he moved to open the curtains of Zexion's windows. It was too dark in the lonely dorm.

Seifer unexpectedly lowered his voice to a breathy whisper as he turned back around to face the freshman. "Watching you sleep..."

Zexion threw a pillow at Seifer's head. "Don't remind me. Jerk." He glared at Seifer and briefly wondered why he was going to go on a date with the imbecile again. There were much better fish in the sea than this jackass.

Returning to normal speech, the blonde laughed to himself, moving forward once more to throw the blankets off of Zexion. As usual, the younger teen's glares didn't affect him in the least. "Just get up already, freshman. Can't sit around in bed all day."

Zexion muttered a "Sure I can" before getting up clad only in boxers. He walked over to a drawer and nodded to Seifer. "What should I wear? I'm too tired to think." Zexion's eyes were half lidded and he lost care if the intrusive boy was there, deciding to just deal with it in the most problem-less way. Or so he hoped.

"I dunno, I kinda like the look you've got going now. Practically overdressed as it is." replied Seifer cheerfully, moving to sit down on the bed and watch the freshman.

"You're no help, pervert." Zexion said rapidly while shuffling through some different jeans. He wasn't very modest of his appearance, especially considering the fact he had a lot of time on his hands to work out. Being a loner paid off in some respects. He knew his body looked pretty decent, especially at almost 6 feet tall. His clothes generally didn't show his figure off well, but it wasn't because he was shy per say, just didn't need any unwanted attention.

Seifer seemed to notice his body quite obviously, though, as he found some nice jeans.

That was probably what prompted the blonde to suddenly sidle up beside him and reach into his closet, tugging out a shirt that Zexion had practically forgotten about, it was buried that deeply in the wardrobe.

"Wear this, too." the R.A snickered, holding out the article of clothing.

Zexion took the proffered item, raising an eyebrow as he looked it over. It was a tight long sleeve with the ends of the sleeves so far out extended that it actually had thumb holes. Zexion didn't even know he owned something like this. Seifer undoubtedly picked it out before it looked like it would cling to his chest like a second skin. He snorted, noticing Seifer's eyes watching him for a reaction.

He placed his legs into some tight blue jeans that he found quite comfortable. He slid on the shirt and placed a black-and-white checkered belt to match some of the colors he was wearing. He slipped his thumbs through the holes and brought one up to his lip child-like and asked simply, "Does it look ok?"

"Hot." The older student shrugged from behind his up and running camera. Zexion hadn't even noticed Seifer turning it on, but he had a suspicion that he had returned to taping as soon as he had started getting dressed.

"But, y'know, feel free to take it all off again any time you like." the blonde couldn't help but add.

"No, I'm good." Zexion flashed a less pompous-than-normal grin towards Seifer. It was so close to a smile that it was almost creepy to Seifer, but yet amazingly adorable at the same time. "So anyways, when are we planning out that, um, 'outing'?" He looked at the camera with a small bit of venomous annoyance, almost growling at it. He found that he didn't like being taped much.

To his surprise, Seifer chose to answer only after he turned off his camera again. Ruffling the back of his hair absent-mindedly, the blonde pursed his lips, eyes flicking up to the ceiling as he thought. "How about tonight?"

"Oh, I get to get it out of the way soon? Sweet. Then I won't have to worry about it anymore!" He sat down on his bed looking at his paper form last night that was printed out as Seifer joined him on the bed. "Where would you want to go?" He asked tentatively.

This wasn't a response that Seifer was expecting. He shot Zexion a brief confused glance before going along with it. The freshman missed something dawning in the older boy's eyes. Shrugging and fiddling with his camera as he looked over at the freshman, the R.A nudged Zexion's shoulders with his and flashed him a superior grin. "Can't tell you, it'd ruin the surprise."

"Oh gods." Zexion twitched a little. He decided he might as well start getting somewhat used to the blondie now. He leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder after the nudging, startling the blond ever-so-slightly. Zexion felt really tired still. He didn't have class for an ok period of time still.

"Eh, you'll like it, don't start complaining yet." Seifer teased, relaxing his shoulders. A comfortable silence settled over the two as Seifer stared down thoughtfully at the floor and Zexion eventually closed his eyes to rest them.

The psychologist felt the R.A's breath flutter the top of his hairs and after a few moments, a sly arm slid around to it's favorite place; Zexion's waist.

Seifer spoke again. "Don't you have a class to get to, freshman?"

"Mrr...not until sometime around 11. I only have the one class today." He mumbled softly and nuzzled back into the shoulder. He didn't care if it was Seifer any more. It was so warm and he was so freaking tired. Anything pillow-like would be acceptable at this point.

"Yeah, well, I have class in about ten minutes, so you're gonna have to get off of me." snorted Seifer, nudging the younger teen again. His voice was softer, but still carried his usual amusement.

"Nrff...do I have to? I just got comfy..." He frowned a little bit. "Which class do you have?--and are you picking me up or something, what time?" He asked not yet moving.

"I've got French up next." Seifer relayed calmly. "And as long as you're back in you're room by five, we'll be good. Don't worry about it yet."

"Yet?" He eyed Seifer suspiciously, noting Seifer's arm was not only not leaving his waist, but it was drawing circles on his hips. He felt it tingle slightly and shivered lightly. "French is a nice-sounding language. I'm not taking any languages yet..." He let out a small sigh and kinda didn't want Seifer to go...Well, he thought he didn't give a damn if Seifer could go, but at the moment, he liked the calmness.

"Mm." Seifer hummed back, turned his head to gently prop his chin on top of Zexion's head as the thought of Seifer having to leave started to filter out of the conversation. The doodles on Zex's hips, meanwhile, turned to gentle wanderings as the blonde's fingers began coaxing up and down his side.

"French is alright. Japanese and Russian are better, though. Everyone takes French back in grade school, anyway."

Zexion poked at Seifer's hard side, tracing a circle into it while sidling closer to Seifer unconsciously. His eyes closed again and gasped almost inaudibly at one of the gentle wanderings.

The calm atmosphere had Zexion relaxed so much that Seifer couldn't help but shake the boy up again. He abruptly turned and stood, only to lean down and plant a kiss on Zexion's lips, both hands grabbing his cheeks. It was chaste and quick and the R.A pulled away quickly. He winked cheekily as he grabbed his camera and started backing out of the room.

"French awaits, I'm afraid. See you at five. _Au revoir_." With a salute and a laugh, Seifer skipped out into the hallway again.

_Well, Seifer seemed extra lively today,_ Zexion thought. _Especially considering the way I saw him a few days ago._

The rest of the day passed without much fuss. It was already around six and Zexion was just lying around in a new outfit that fit him tightly (complements of Demyx) as well as some simple make-up and a freshening of the hair. His eyes were closed--he had a rough time in his psyche class that day.

"Well, you certainly look up and ready to go, darling." came a mocking English-accent from the doorway. Damn Seifer and his set of keys to every room on his floor. Zexion didn't open his eyes but feigned disinterest. He heard Seifer make a soft clucking sound.

"Or, y'know, we can always skip the date and just jump right to third base, that's cool with me, too."

"Ugh, no." Zexion looked up towards Seifer and saw him wearing some loose blue jeans hanging low, a tight t-shirt of some sort, and a simple belt holding the pants up. He also had his trademark necklace and grin on. Even Zexion had to admit he almost looked edible. Almost. If he were a fangirl, maybe.

He stood up and walked over to Seifer, grabbing his cell phone, a wallet, and some gum that he carried around almost religiously. He straightened his clothes out and fixed his hair a little bit before walking to the door with Seifer right in front of him. "Ready to go to...wherever then?"

"You know it." said Seifer. He extended his arm out as if he would to a lady, stepping back away from the doorway. "Shall we?"

"Whatever." Zexion responded dumbly and walked right past the outstretched hand to the hallway, then promptly downstairs and outside. It was already a bit cold, considering it was fall. The wind was pretty rough, in any case, and it made Zexion shiver ever so slightly. He was following Seifer somewhere, and eyes roamed to the unorthodox pair as they moved through the campus.

"Now..." Seifer started, automatically resuming the position that he believed was appointed to him now. He tucked his arm around Zexion again. "You've probably forgotten that today is, in fact, Halloween..."

They walked through a small park in the middle of the campus. Luckily, it was still light out, but the sun would be setting in about two hours.

Zexion noted that Seifer's arm was in his favorite location. And in public, no less. Zexion didn't exactly mind that much, but would rather not be caught like that with Seifer with someone he knew. He almost found it degrading enough to be out with Seifer in the first place much less literally 'going out' with him. He shuddered at the thought.

"It's Halloween? Weird. I always used to love Halloween. Odd that I didn't notice. Guess I got caught up with work too much recently..."

"Well, now you know." Seifer shrugged, looking too pleased with the situation. Zexion felt himself getting suspicious again, but allowed the blonde to continue.

"So, in spirit of the holiday, we're gonna go shopping first before we actually get to the date part."

"Your arm says differently..." Zexion shot daggers with his eyes into said arm and scooted a little bit away from Seifer, just not enough to actually be out of the arm's grasp.

Seifer smirked back, refusing to release the boy. "My arm doesn't count. You're cold and I'm being nice. What, are you getting nervous?" The blonde suddenly chuckled. "There's no one even around. Stop glaring at me like that."

"Psh, like I care if people are around. You just like to be a little too friendly." The freshman said, letting himself be pulled back into Seifer's side. He sighed and tried to calm down some, relaxing a little bit. It was Halloween, so Zexion let his mind wander to Halloween-related thoughts which seemed to calm him down wonders.

"You should be used to it by now, I think." Seifer replied, keeping their walking pace slow as they moved out of the park. The path opened up into the edge of the small town near Bastion Academy. Zexion hadn't had much time to explore it as of yet, but Seifer seemed to know where he was going.

They made their way into Bastion town. The sidewalks were slightly crowded with college students, but the going was easy. The straight walk down the road continued up until Seifer decided to jerk sideways and head into a building. The entrance to the tiny, humble mini-mall that their town had to offer.

"I don't think I've been here yet before..." Zexion looked around a little bit as Seifer made sure everyone in that mall knew they were on a date. His arm was very securely wrapped around Zexion's waist at this point and he shuddered to think what would happen if Selphie or someone similar (if anyone was similar to her) ever found out.

Seifer took it upon himself to lead Zexion around. The mini-mall was crowded with shoppers and the blonde found it quite imperative that he keep Zexion close so that they didn't get separated.

"That's a pity." Seifer spotted the Halloween store not too far off. "But it's really not that interesting once you go through here a few times."

"So why exactly are we here again, Sei?" Zexion asked, somewhat confused by the swarms of people passing them by. They seemed to get a good bit of glances here, too. Some nameless faces that Zexion recognized from the college ground were there predominantly. He guessed this was like the campus' general mall of sort.

He scooted a little closer to Seifer unknowingly as they tried to dodge being run over by crowds. Seifer started to pull him somewhere as he got an answer.

"A store." Seifer replied airily, finally turning sharply into a dimly lit shop. Zexion just managed to spot a "HALLOWEEN DEPOT" sign above the store before he was dragged in. There were costumes and accessories just about everything. The first thing he came to witness was a screeching bat that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Let's get you a costume!" Zexion didn't have time to protest before he was steered into the heart of the store.

"Wait--what? Why?" Zexion was slightly disgruntled at being tossed around a shop, muttering something about 'stupid boys.' He wondered what the hell was going on through Seifer's head--did he purposefully do this to annoy the shit out of him? Seriously.

He decided not to fight though, it was an unnecessary waste of energy to fight with the blonde by this point. He seemed a little hyper too, and maybe, cheery? Well, Seifer was normally cheery but not in the same respect. Zexion really didn't want to see that cheeriness leave.

The R.A was, in fact, ecstatic. He didn't reveal his reasons why, however.

"Because you're gonna need it for the actual date portion of tonight." Seifer replied, retracting his head from where he had been poking through a set of masks. He held up a costume of a pimp against the shorter boy with a snort.

"I dunno what'd look good on you, though." He laughed, returning the costume to the rack after meeting Zexion's annoyed glare. "That wasn't sexy enough for you, anyway."

"Like I'd know what'd look good on me? Demyx is the fashion buff." Zexion looked at some of the odd outfits and was a bit creeped out by certain ones. Why would people actually wear some of this stuff? He shuddered at the sumo wrestler costume.

Zexion grabbed Seifer's hand quickly as a creepy shop attendant who looked vaguely like a blob came over to try and 'help' him. He fingers curled almost roughly around Seifer's. The freshman knew when he was being hit on by an old-ass pervert. And that was now. The room just became twenty degrees colder in Zexion's opinion.

"Sir, I would be more than happy to assist you in finding a proper fitting costume..."

"Nah, it's good, Phil, I got this!"

An unexpected Demyx suddenly came to the rescue. Seifer and Zexion both blinked at the uniformed fashion major who was pushing away the old-ass blob in a complete opposite direction. The older, fatter worker didn't seem to be as willing to go, but he eventually departed, leaving behind Demyx to grin at the still-startled couple.

"So... you guys doing last minute shopping?"

Zexion blinked at Demyx, "Last minute what?" He glanced to Seifer and wondered again why they were in this odd store. He never really got into the Halloween-costume thing. He sighed and felt himself subconsciously move towards Seifer's warmth. Hey, it was damn cold in that creepy store.

As he shifted closer to Seifer, said cocky bastard took quick notice. He learned that when Zexion got creeped out (rare as that may be) he trusted enough in Seifer to edge closer. Interesting to say the least.

In return to the other blonde's question, Seifer teasingly squeezed Zexion's side as he replied. "Yeah, we are. I already got this."

Seifer shoved a huddle of clothing into Demyx's arm, winking secretively. "Can you help him get into that? I need to go look for something for myself..."

Demyx looked down at the costume in his hands, back to Zexion with a surprised and mildly amused expression. He spoke to Seifer, however, not taking his eyes off of the grumpy looking psychologist. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Positive. See you in ten." Seifer replied, playfully running a hand through Zexion's hair before taking his leave and disappearing deeper into the store.

"Where're you going, Seifer? And what the hell did you get me? I'm not gonna have to kill you am I?" Zexion glared after Seifer, already missing the warmth as suspicion flared in his eyes.

"I'm going to get my own costume, lovie. And you couldn't kill me if you tried." Seifer called back over his shoulder, voice mockingly sweet as he disappeared from view by turning and going behind another set of shelves.

Demyx laughed softly, turning back to Zexion. "C'mon, let's go see what Seifer picked out for you."

"I'm afraid to, Demyx..." He looked warily at the barely visible package in the worker's arms and walked towards a dressing room with Demyx, gulping visibly as images of Seifer's cocky grin burned in his mind. What had he gotten himself into?

Demyx was overeager, again. He helped Zexion, or, really, forced Zexion into his costume with an enthusiasm of a five-year old on sugar. Moments later, the psychologist warily emerged from the changing stall, wandering out into the hall of the dressing room to face a giggling Demyx. Suspicious and dreading the encounter with the mirror, Zexion slowly pivoted his body to face the reflective surface.

His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. And his hands, which had been fisted at his sides, fell completely slack. Why hadn't he been paying attention to what he had actually been putting on beforehand?

The shirt was tight and stopped a few inches above his belly button. It was blue. A nerve twitched in Zexion's forehead. It was light blue. There was a badge strapped to the breast of it. Light silver buttons ran down the center from the dark collar.

But it didn't stop there. From his dreadfully tight, hip-hugging pants (which Zexion could've sworn were meant to be worn by the feminine persuasion) hung hand-cuffs.

Because, oh yes, emblazed onto the other side of his chest was the word "Police."

Zexion's mouth went dry. And Demyx, thinking that he was helping, scurried up for the final touches. The hat and aviators.

What. The. Hell!? The psychologist looked incredulously at himself in the mirror and turned somewhat angrily off towards Seifer, who has just shown up moments before to occupy a stall and change. Zexion proceeded to march over to the dressing room Seifer was already in and knocked loudly on it. He would _so_ hurt Seifer if he got the chance.

The door opened. Zexion was about to repeat aloud his first initial thoughts of his own costume when the same jaw-dropping, eye-popping effect came over him.

"What're you looking so angry about, sexy?"

Demyx popped up behind them, gasping and trying suppress a squeal. "Oh my god, Seifer! I didn't even know we had that in the store!"

The bleach-blonde R.A stretched, a chuckle that sounded more like a purr escaping his mouth. "Yeah, well... I looked around. I think it suits me."

Even Zexion couldn't deny that it suited him. His anger temporarily forgotten, his blue eyes shifted slowly in their sockets as he took in the matching bleach-blonde ears that seemed to grow from the sophomore's head. He didn't even notice that fluffy tail, the collar, the leather jeans...

Ears. He had kitty ears.

And when Zexion looked up, he did not see a shirt. He saw a chest. A very lean, muscular, well-defined, drool-worthy chest. His anger was almost completely forgotten, and he curiously walked in the dressing room to tweak a furry ear. It was just so...tempting!

Seifer retaliated by feathering a hand over Zexion's lean, bare belly and smirking. "Like what you see?"

Zexion almost blushed--almost. But he stopped himself by waking the playful hand away and muttering something about a 'pervert' and walking out of the dressing room. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get very far. A strong tanned arm reached out and grabbed him by the waist before he could escape.

"Now, now, my little police officer..." Seifer snickered. "We still need to pay for the stuff, don't go running off on me."

"Nah, it's fine, guys." Demyx interrupted, looking very pleased with himself. "It's on me. Just get out of here already, you're gonna be late to Squall's party, after all."

"Squall's party?" Zexion looked towards Seifer and raised an eyebrow. Is that what this was about? And how come Demyx let Seifer do this crap to him? What kind of friend was he! "Hey, let me go!" Zexion remembered to struggle after he'd asked his original question.

Unexpectedly, Zexion was tugged backward, almost losing his balance, only to have his vision obscured as a sweatshirt came after him. AKA, Seifer was dragging the article of clothing over his head. As his head popped back out, glasses and hat askew, he just managed to see Seifer also tugging on his own coat. He didn't get much time to look, the blonde quickly snatched him up again so he wouldn't escape.

Seifer nodded to the other blonde. "Thanks, Dem, I owe you one. Now..." Seifer's tone changed to a croon, "Let's get going, love." Zexion found himself being tugged from the shop.

"How the hell do you get the right to call me love? You barely know me, much less love me!" Zexion shouted a little unnecessarily, finally regaining his ability to argue. For a few seconds, he saw Seifer seem seriously saddened. What? Had he struck a nerve?

:Seifer... I didn't mean anything by it..." Zexion tried to make up quickly. Damnit, he wasn't good at this kind of stuff! It always felt awkward to him.

"It's fine, whatever." Seifer shrugged it off, still smirking. Zexion could tell that it was forced. What was bothering the guy that such a protest about "love" would affect him that way?

For a moment, the two simply walked side by side out of the mini-wall, a sort of tense friction between them, when Seifer's shoulders finally relaxed and he sighed, laughing softly to himself. "I'll just have to remember that you're touchy about that sort of thing."

"Well, I'm not that touchy, it's just weird ok?" The freshman looked away from Seifer. It really was an awkward moment. Even after all the weird stuff they had done together, nothing was exactly awkward. Surprising maybe, but not awkward. This was just awkward.

"Yeah, well, you're just weird." Seifer sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere as well. He casually reached out to slide a hand across Zexion's shoulders, smoothing over the back of the psychologists neck before clasping his hand around the opposite limb. Arm now draped over the smaller boy's shoulder, the blonde tugged him into a sideways hug. They kept walking, emerging back outside. It had already started getting dark.

"Lighten up a little."

"Meh, I guess. I've just never been on a real date before, so I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to be doing." Zexion confided almost embarrassedly. He didn't like being 'bad' at anything. He was pretty clueless in the dating area. Sure, he saw a lot of people date and watched the occasional movie, but to actually be in one was completely different. He tentatively slipped an arm around Seifer's waist, attempting, well, something.

His "attempt" seemed to cheer Seifer, who was smiling again. If the cat ears were real, they probably would've been wriggling with glee.

"What do you mean, you've never been on a date? You're in college already, you've never have a girlfriend or boyfriend before this?" The blonde seemed genuinely curious and surprised.

"Nope. Been single as long as I can remember. Unless I've had amnesia or something. Or blocked the memories out." He shrugged, leaning in to Seifer a little bit, surprised by his own natural reactions. It was somewhat calming on this cold fall night to have someone next to you, instead of being alone. He happily sank into the warmth of Seifer's sweatshirt, catching the movement of the fluffy blonde tail sticking out from beneath the coat out of the corner of his eye. Seifer paid that part of his costume no mind, all eyes on Zexion, which also seemed to flatter the psychologist a bit.

And even though Seifer kept his words calm and soft, his next question really didn't fit the tone.

"That mean you're still a virgin, Zexy?"

"The hell? Of course that does, dumbass!" Zexion growled, flustered from the question and slightly peeved. Leave it to Seifer to ruin a nice moment.

Seifer practically giggled at the reaction, squeezing Zexion's shoulders comfortingly. "Just checking, just checking."

They fell silent, walking along a brightly lit street. There weren't any trick-or-treaters running about, the town was on college-campus grounds, most kids stayed in their neighborhoods. That only made the going easier for the two as they strolled down the sidewalk. Their exhales turned to curling mist that quickly dissipated in the chilly air as they walked. The moon had already risen, while the sun was still in the middle of setting.

"So then how many parties have you been to?" Seifer broke the quiet unexpectedly, looking straight ahead to make sure he knew where they were going.

"No, I've never been to a party, nor had a birthday party. They aren't that big of a deal. And that dance I went to was the first dance, before you ask." He glared back at Seifer and felt like he was being mocked. His social ineptitude was showing and he felt isolated.

Seifer made a thoughtful noise in the back of his threat, head tilting to the side slightly before an excited grin stretched his lips. "Well, then, there's a first time for everything. Let's get you to that first party." With that, the blonde stopped, bringing their pace to a complete halt. Amongst the little shops, there was one that wasn't on street level, but had stairs leading down.

A second look at the sign showed that it wasn't actually a shop. It was a club. There was a lion emblazed by the words "Leonhart's" and already, now that Zexion turned his attention to it, the deep thump of music could be heard from outside.

"This is it?" Zexion muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, this is it? This is the best club around." laughed Seifer. He tugged on the psychologist major, leading him inside.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? I've never been to one before!" Zexion hissed with that fire that Seifer just loved. It got a few curious looks from some people entering the club as well. Zexion was quite loud if he got riled. And oh could Seifer ever rile him up. Damn, would Zexion end up having a lot to write in his journal now.

Seifer didn't bother telling him to calm down. It was getting colder and the lights in the nearby pumpkins of the few stores over were getting brighter. Instead, he snatched out to grab Zexion's hand and start leading him down the stairs. "Then let's go, we're wasting the night away with this."

Zexion had no choice but to stumble after the blonde, still somewhat annoyed as they walked in through the door. It was a large bar. To the right ran the long bar itself, while out to the left was a huge dance floor. All of the tables were pushed to the walls so that there was room for the group of dancers. Akin to the Welcoming Dance, the large area was lit sparingly with colored and strobe lights. Some bizarre sounding song was currently being played by the DJ, who was dressed as... Zexion's eye twitched. A bunny. Complete with a full body suit.

Meanwhile, the presence of Seifer immediately had half of the people pausing in their partying to hail the sophomore. The R.A grinned, saluting the group briefly before leading Zexion off to the side where there was a small closet area.

"Two warnings before actually join the guys." Seifer said, fingers playing around the edge of his coat. "One, there's alcohol here, obviously. Don't take any, who the hell knows what could be in that shit."

"And what's the second rule?" Zexion couldn't help but smirk, tugging off his own sweatshirt meanwhile. He had managed to calm down, but his thirst for a little revenge was rising.

Seifer's eyes glinted. "Make sure that when you leave, you leave with me."

"In that case, you may want to keep my attention more-so than anyone else here. 'Cause if I get a better offer, I might be coerced into accepting." Zexion grinned devilishly and trailed a hand over a few buttons of Seifer's coat, skillfully dislodging a few of them in the process. Their bodies were mere inches away and Zexion was actually enjoying himself, toying with Seifer.

Seifer smoothly unbuttoned his coat, keeping his eyes on Zexion's as he snatched the psychologists hand and slid it beneath the layer of clothing. Zexion shivered as his hands made contact with warm skin.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." purred Seifer, leaning in so that there was hardly any breathing space between them.

"Don't you?" Zexion whispered, just as he heard a loud 'squee' of sorts from a flippy, brown-haired girl--Selphie. He felt himself go a little pale on the spot and tried to slide in Seifer's coat, pushing them closer together than probably necessary. He didn't feel like having Selphie the Gossip Queen prattling on about Seifer and him. To anybody, but especially not to him. He could barely listen to Selphie gossip about other people.

"You guys look so cute!" The dreaded girl giggled, walking up to them. Seifer's eyes widened at the costume.

"A playboy bunny? I thought that was more up Kairi's alley." The RA chuckled, feeling his coat slide off a little more as Zexion burrowed into his chest.

Selphie clapped her hands together in delight. "I stole her outfit. She decided to go as a sexy nurse. She's over there." She motioned with her head towards the dance floor. "With Riku."

The blonde chuckled. "Well, maybe we should go join them."

Zexion pushed away from Seifer some, since he was already caught, and pulled on Seifer's hand lightly. He didn't really feel like going into a group of tons of people. Maybe Seifer would get the point? Or maybe Seifer would ignore the point purposefully?

In response, Seifer just tugged back on Zexion's hand, flashing him a bright smile that threw Zexion a tad. He hadn't seen Seifer smile so widely before.

"C'mon, Zexion, loosen up."

Zexion was a little surprised. A comforting hand swept over his exposed stomach. Not only was the blonde, who was tugging off his coat, smiling and actually looking cheery, rather than sultry or seductive, but he was using his full name. The next thing he knew, Zexion was being lead out to the dance floor.

Selphie was giggling again. "I love your costume, Zex! It's really hot." She admitted unabashedly.

Zexion muttered something unintelligible and was coerced onto the floor. He felt Seifer's arms wrap around his waist once they were sufficiently immersed in the crowd and found his own hands being placed on Seifer's warm shoulders. Bare shoulders. Hot, bare, shoulders. Sexy, hot, bare..._ yeah_. You get the picture. The freshman felt his body temperature go up a few degrees as they started to move.

"_They're out to get you to capture you and make you spell bound.  
Howling and prowling you're shivering, quivering, spell bound..."_

Seifer was watching Selphie's head of hair disappear into the crowd for a moment before looking back to Zexion. The psychologist looked a little flushed past his aviators and hat, hands curled around the older student's bare shoulders. The blonde's tail swayed behind him as they moved to the music and the small bell from his collar rang occasionally with his movements as well.

All around them, familiar faces, if there were any, were hidden with costumes and masks, but all were dancing, some more energetically than others. Zexion could have sworn he had just seen Riku stalk by. The only recognizable bit of him was his hair.

"So er, uh, Seifer. Why exactly did you want to do this again?" Zexion had doubts. He started to understand that he might like Seifer a little, but might be being used just as all of his other conquests were. He was notorious for being a bastard in the ways of relationships. Though most consented to Seifer's policies the moment they did anything physical.

Zexion somewhat didn't want to hear the answer, knowing Seifer would make something over-dramatic about it, or something to win his favor, in any case. Stupid Seifer.

"Do what?" The blond replied, moving his head to nuzzle his nose into sweet-smelling dark hair. His thumbs moved to coax over Zexion's quickly warming tummy. His eyes were shining in the dark again. "And again, no less..."

"_You cannot run, and you cannot hide...  
__Yeah you gotta face it baby, things go bump in the night."_

"Going out with me..."Zexion said quietly but enough for Seifer to hear, convulsing lightly as Seifer's head ghosted through his hair. His hair had always been a very close part of him, as it should be easy to figure out. Zexion was generally anal about his hair, even if he felt no need to keep up any appearance...well, before tonight anyways.

Seifer paused, pressing his lips briefly into the top of Zexion's head. His stroking thumbs faltered for a moment from the question, but he casually collected himself. As he stared down into the freshman's hair, picking out the highlights of black and purple, he sighed softly. This was hard.

The usual response died in his throat. The answer of "Because I want to get into your pants" didn't fit in. Because it wasn't true. Well, not completely And while he had appearances to keep up, he could also risk spooking Zexion. He could tell that the younger teen didn't want to be another mark in his list of achievements. Hell, _Seifer_ didn't want him there, either.

"Because I like you." He finally said, voice soft.

"Like me how? What the hell do I have to offer that would make somebody like me over someone else?"--Yes, Zexion knew he was an ass, and a pain in the ass as well. He knew he had little to offer, and that he generally had little personality, or, well, he thought he didn't have much of a personality.

He felt a shiver whenever Seifer talked low and smoothly like that, so Zexion, in response, therefore raised his voice when he spoke his previously uttered words. He didn't raise his voice that much though, lest he attract attention from other dancers and patrons.

This was an easier to question to answer, however, for Seifer. With a low chuckle, he moved his mouth down now, traveling lightly over Zexion's forehead, before shifting to his right ear, nibbling lightly and planting a light kiss on it shortly afterwards before pulling back to meet Zexion's eyes.

"This isn't about what you have to offer." He grinned. "It's not like we're getting married. We're just out on a date."

That made Zexion really blush, enough for Seifer to actually see this time. Zexion was out of witty, or any, responses. He didn't even know any actions to make at this point. He just dully stood there with Seifer grinning at him as his blush continually increased. He finally managed to look away from the object of his discomfort and utter comfort. Damn Seifer. And more importantly, damn hormones.

He stiffened slightly as he heard a low laugh rumble from Seifer's chest. The blonde was leaning in again. Zexion just managed to make out a sly smile before he felt a warm tongue make its way over his burning cheek. At the same time, he could hear a soft noise being emitted from the taller student. It was... _purring_. The hell?

Zexion was extremely confused, not only was Seifer simply wearing a cat outfit, but he was acting as if a cat. Zexion was utterly confused but couldn't resist the small gasp the sensual lick caused him.

"C'mon, Zex, loosen up." Seifer suddenly grabbed Zexion's handcuffs and tugged on them until their bodies touched. A slower, darker song started up in the background. "We're at a dance, let's dance."

"Fine, fine, but don't complain if I suck, 'kay?" Zexion muttered, now somewhat nervous. His arms slipped further around Seifer's neck and he felt the skin of his stomach and Seifer's meet like fire. It caused him to flinch at first, the new sensation striking something in his libido. Seifer seemed pleased with it as well.

Seifer, meanwhile, couldn't resist. As he looped his arms tightly about Zexion's waist, his mouth moved to hover by the freshman's ear. "Zex, trust me, you won't hear a word of complaint from my mouth if you start sucking."

"Seifer!" Zexion exclaimed under his breath. He felt their bodies shift closer to a door. He vaguely wondered what was behind that closed, dark, door. He nudged his head into Seifer's chest and neck a little bit, listening to the purr.

"I know." Seifer replied softly, giving Zexion's abused ear another light nip. "I'm being a bad kitty."

The blonde didn't seem to notice the door, but his tail was already brushing up against it. It was darker by the wall, the DJ's lights didn't reach that far to illuminate it even a little.

"Seiferr..." Zexion whined out a little, feeling jolts ripping through his being as he decided to ask, "What's this door leading to, Sei?" He used the nickname because he really wanted to go.

"Hrm." Seifer's eyes flicked in their sockets to the door nearby, grinning as he heard his nickname. "Back room. Where Squall usually runs off to during his breaks. Why?"

"I dunno, it just makes me curious I guess." Zexion looked toward the door, feel Seifer's grin against his neck.

Typical. The freshman's curiosity didn't even rest when he was being practically seduced. Seifer was purring again, despite himself. The mentioning of the room gave him ideas. One hand left Zexion's waist to curl around the doorknob. "Curious enough to go check it out?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Possibly. I'm interested to see where someone such as Squall goes, now that you mention it."

That was all Seifer needed to hear. With a "heh," the blonde opened the door and slinked inside, pulling Zexion after him. As soon as the psychologist had made it past the doorway, Seifer shut the door behind him, locking it silently, and flicked the switch to turn on the lights.

It was fairly simple. Some crates of beer stood at the far end of the wall, but they were hardly noticeable with the couch, TV, and massive amount of video game consoles in the room, taking up space.

"This is Squall's hangout?" Zexion started to say when Seifer pulled him back into him, Zexion's back to Seifer's front. He felt Seifer's mouth back over his ear, starting to whisper something.

But whatever the blonde was saying immediately just went in one ear and out the other for the freshman as his aviators were swept off (Hadn't he been wearing a hat? He didn't remember when it had disappeared from his head) and cold plastic pressed to his heated stomach. Seifer had grabbed the cuffs again, and was now running them teasingly over his belly-button.

Zexion finally caught on to Seifer's words. "Maybe Mr. Police-Man should punish the kitty... I've been so bad..." Zexion's lungs seemed to have stopped working. "Sleeping with you... asking you out on troublesome dates... _so bad_..."

"Bad...?" He asked, only really able to catch that one word. He gasped lightly as the cold cuffs moved over his stomach and Seifer pressed something warm up against his thigh.

How had the older teen managed to make his hand already down that far? Seifer, meanwhile, began pressing gentle kisses to Zexion's neck, murmuring and sending vibrations along the skin.

"Verrrry bad..." rumbled the blonde, whose hair now tickled against Zexion's cheek. His other hand let the cuffs fall again so that the nimble fingers could begin sliding upwards, reaching the shirt. A soft snap signaled a button being undone.

"Sei--...fer," Zexion moaned out lightly. He practically felt his hair being all mussed. He felt himself be spun around and kissed hard on the mouth. He started kissing back slightly, feeling Seifer's tongue attacking his mouth.

They were moving quickly, but slowly at the same time. Seifer flicked the light off as he spun the two of them around to pin the younger teen against the door, never breaking the kiss. It was sensual, it was hot, cold, slow and fast, what have you. Zexion felt himself drowning in it.

There were more popping noises and warm air hit his now exposed chest. Seifer steadily breathed through his nose as he invaded Zexion's mouth. His fingers were gripping Zexion's sides and sliding into his hair as he positioned one of his knees between the freshman's weak legs. The psychologist could just faintly feel the steady bass pounding through the door. The dance was still going strong, it seemed.

Zexion barely took notice of the beats though, feeling his hands move up Seifer's chest slowly, gaining strength quickly. He felt the warmth and began to sink in it. He liked it. That's the thought that came to mind next. He actually liked it. A lot.

"Zexion..." Seifer sighed gently. His bell jingled lightly in the darkness as the blonde began attacking Zexion's neck. He kissed it first, then seemed to get a bit more adventurous and switched to gentle bites that grew deep enough to leave marks. One particular nip actually stung and Seifer proceeded to lick gently at the spot before moving to his collar, sucking and nuzzling at the sensitive skin there as he tugged Zexion's tight shirt off with smooth precision.

"Seiferrr...Waittt..." Zexion started as he gasped at the touches, licking at his lips. They suddenly became dry for some reason. He wanted to ask Seifer something but it was so hard with all of these sensations. Zexion stroked up Seifer's sides.

The undertone in Zexion's plea caught Seifer. He paused right by the freshman's shoulder, fiery blue eyes meeting Zexion's hazy indigo. His fingers began leisurely skittering over Zexion's quivering stomach. It hadn't taken much to get the blonde's attention but, then again, Seifer was still in control. He wasn't being driven mad from touches or kisses. He knew what he was doing and while his eyes were dark with lust, they were still clear.

"What is it, Zex?" He whispered against the psychologist's collar, smirking gently.

"I'd rather not do this...er...here..." Zexion said blushing lightly in the dark. He wanted to continue this, he thought, but not in Squall's back room. He'd rather be in his or Seifer's room. It just had the wrong feeling where he was.

Seifer couldn't complain. He didn't dare. The fact that Zexion was willing to go along with this and not start wimping out completely was enough for him. Instead, he laughed gently, releasing Zexion to coax him into another slow kiss.

"Then do you want to go back, Zexy?" he murmured, holding his breath without actually realizing it. His thumbs started swirling circles over Zexion's abs, coaxing out an answer.

"Yeah, I think so..." Zexion said, gaining a good bit of composure; he learned and accepted things pretty quickly. Without another word, Seifer led him out of the club as casually as he could, avoiding any possibly attention. Like a diver reaching the surface of the water, the two emerged back outside into the chilly night, taking in deep breaths. Zexion immediately relaxed.

They started walking past the crowds of people into the dim light of the night outside. As the two walked the park on their campus, seeing the lake being made vibrantly bright by the moon, Zexion stopped walking suddenly. "Wait."

Seifer blinked, obliging.

"Does this mean you're my...boyfriend? Or something like that..?" Zexion asked in a near-whisper, but being as it was silent out, Seifer could hear it quite easily.

The question startled Seifer. Zexion could tell by the way the blonde's grip around his hips tightened slightly.

"Do you want me to be?" asked Seifer softly, breath swirling around him in mist as his hair and still present cat ears shone beneath the moonlight. He almost seemed to glow. Suppressing a shudder, despite the coat he had thrown over himself again, Seifer looked out at the lake with a slight downward curve to his lips.

"I think I might... but I'm not really sure. I've never done this with anyone or anything. It's moving kinda fast for me, I guess. I'm out of my element." Zexion frowned, looking to the ground, pretty sure that Seifer didn't want any more than a quickie, still. He rubbed his foot in the toe, kicking at the dirt.

"I actually thought we _were_ moving pretty slow, but alright." chuckled Seifer, watching Zexion now. He stared for a few moments, silent, before nudging the other teen gently, bumping their hips together as he smiled. "Be my boyfriend, Zex?"

"Um...Yeah, I guess, sure. I'll try..." Zexion repeated his words, babbling on a little bit. He suffered from a little insecure about everything. He felt Seifer's sexy hip digging into his own. You could see part of the hip outside of those tight-ass excuse for pants.

Seifer gave a brief whoop of joy before wheeling them around to start walking back to the dorms again. "That's good enough for me."

It was the start to a relationship. The blond grinned to himself. They were making progress.


	6. Chapter 6

So for most people, this update will make them either happy, or absolutely frustrated with me. xD Most the latter, I realize. I know I haven't updated much of anything lately aside from a few one-shots, and then when I do update, it's not something most of you want to read.

SINthetic is currently in the works, then Special Discount, and then Halcyon Days. I'm honestly sorry for my terrible updating pattern. Still, I was so worked up over my main fics that I forgot about BitN, so I decided to at least do a small update so people wouldn't think I died.

* * *

**Bump in the Night**

_Chapter 6 _

* * *

The walk back to the dorm was in comfortable silence. It was chilly, but the moon was bright. It was the perfect Halloween night. Not that that made any difference to Seifer and Zexion. The second they reached their dimly lit, silent floor, the blonde realized that he couldn't wait anymore. He had played the game. Staked things out. Practiced patience. Curbed his attitude and tongue when necessary.

The time to play things safe was over, which led the Seifer leading Zexion to his room, taking an awkward pause, then abruptly pinning the freshman to the door and smashing his lips into his without a word.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, mainly by Seifer, Zexion broke his head away to the right with adorably cute red swollen lips as he uttered a sort of protest, "Can't we get in the room first Seifer?" His breaths were already coming out in pants from the oxygen-draining action. He reached a hand back to the door, trying to get it open which was difficult, considering how his back was pressed against it. _Jeez, is Seifer ever impatient…_

"Lemme help you with that." breathed out Seifer, reaching around to swiftly turn the handle and open the door. The two stumbled in, Seifer shutting the door behind them with a kick of his foot before resuming where they had left off. As he attached onto Zexion's mouth once more, occasionally biting at the bottom lip, his hands moved slowly to tug off Zexion's sweatshirt, but he couldn't completely manage it. He growled low in annoyance.

"Off."

Zexion raised his hands but didn't move otherwise. "You take it off." Zexion obviously was still holding on to whatever shred of control her could grasp. He moved towards Seifer, feeling Seifer's hand brush gently but callously against his stomach muscles, making them convulse slightly.

"As you wish." The command had Seifer's eyes blazing again. He slinked forward so that their stomachs touched as he peeled the sweatshirt off, making sure to make as much contact with his hands as possible. Their gaze was cut short as the article of clothing went over Zexion's head, but just when the psychologist had his vision returned to him and the sweatshirt was tossed away, Seifer followed up with another kiss, taking this one slower, really getting to taste the freshman as he went to firmly sliding off the police officer shirt.

Soon, their shuffling steps took them to the edge of Zexion's bed. They bumped into it gently, the back of Zex's knees hitting the mattress.

The kiss only grew in fire as the room got colder by the chill of night. Zexion's hands were much less shy by this point and Seifer felt a hand roam over his well-formed ass more than once. It seemed Zexion liked something about Seifer after all.

In no time at all, Zexion's shirt was gone and away. Seifer was taking his time now, savoring the moment as his mouth swept over the freshman's chest, kissing at the skin, but he abruptly wrapped his arms around Zexion's middle, pulling him to the bed and following shortly afterwards. He propped his arms up on either side of Zexion's head, panting. Zexion could still feel the blonde's heat, even with the foot of distance between them. The bell on his collar was shining.

Seifer sighed softly, his legs sliding to rest on the outside of Zex's. "Tell me now if you want to back out."

"What, we can't just cuddle a little and go to bed and call it a night then?" Zexion grinned devilishly at Seifer, placing his hands back on Seifer's bottom. When Zexion got into something, hell did he ever get into something. His fingers were ever-so-slightly slipping below the leather pants Seifer was wearing. He felt the blonde's piercing gaze roam his body and felt all the more empowered because of it. He forgot completely his original intentions in coming to college in those few minutes.

Seifer's amused little laugh sent sparks up his spine. The blonde moved to slowly trail a finger down Zexion's chest, teasingly wiggling his butt at the same time. And if Zexion's grin was devilish, then the R.A's was downright satanic.

"Not when you keep trying to get your hands down my pants like that, sexy." He purred out, trailing his finger back up again, bell jingling at his neck.

"You sure? 'Cause I think I'm getting pretty tired..." Zexion said with an exaggerated sigh and batting of the lashes, pulling an arm away to rub at his eyes melodramatically. He found he loved being a tease. Especially a tease that drove others mad. And he was pretty sure he could drive Seifer a bit mad in a short period of time.

Zexion missed the eye twitching that Seifer suddenly went through, but, unfortunately, didn't catch the look of "Two can play at that game," either. Seifer abruptly heaved a heavy sigh as well.

"I guess you're right, it's time to call it a night." he grunted, suddenly tipping sideways to lay aside Zexion on the bed, right leg and arm draped over the freshman's body. With a mock sleepy grin, Seifer immediately closed his eyes. "G'night, sweetie."

Zexion kinda lost the mood at that point, sighed and cuddled into Seifer's almost adorable looking mock-sleepy-grin. He slipped arms around Seifer's waist and buried his head into Seifer's chest, closing his eyes while purring softly without his own knowledge.

Seifer blinked in confusion. _No way. No fucking way._ His plan had backfired. Zexion had actually decided to go to sleep. Damnit.

How the hell was he supposed to get rid of his hard-on now? Because he certainly couldn't will at away at this point. Not when he had been keeping it in check most of the night. His fingers idly scribbled loops in Zexion's back as he mused about his problem.

Meanwhile, the freshman had other ideas in mind. Zexion slid a hand smoothly down to Seifer's crotch and slightly stroke his palm over it. He grinned to himself, loving the fact he had tricked Seifer so well. Maybe they wouldn't have full-blown sex, but he couldn't let Seifer end his night like that, could he?

The startled blonde took in a sharp breath before releasing it in a shaky sigh, eyes fluttering to half-mast, fingers keeping up their gentle swirls. Needing some other occupation, Seifer started nuzzling his face into Zexion's hair, his inner thighs twitching. He still hadn't figured this kid out. "Damn tease..."

"You know it!" Zexion grinned, rubbing the massive-seeming object with amusement. It was so freaking warm, he thought his hand might melt just feeling it. He stroked the bulge more thoroughly, rubbing the tip of it gently through the tight jeans. "Damn, you have a fucking baseball bat on fire down there?" Zexion asked incredulously. He had no qualms about his own size but holy fuck. This wasn't human.

"You know it." repeated Seifer with a soft chuckle, moving his mouth so that he could nibble at Zexion's ear. His hips twitched and he couldn't help but thrust them back into the freshman's exploring hand. Meanwhile, his hands went to imitate exactly what Zexion's had been doing not too long ago. They were roaming, occasionally slipping past the waistband of Zex's jeans, pressing into soft flesh.

Zexion unzipped Seifer's leather pants quickly and found no boxers under them, probably because the leather would be more uncomfortable with them on. Wasting no time, the teen grabbed the Resident Assistant's erection, stroking the soft yet hard as hell cock with more vigor, now that his was being stroked too.

"What was that about you being too tired, then?" hissed Seifer gently, moving on to start pressing soft kisses to Zexion's lips as the freshman's own pants were undone. The blonde ground his hips forward once more and their erections scraped against each other, eliciting a purr from the cat-eared sophomore. The air was hot again. So much for sleeping.

Zexion moaned softly and ground back, heated flesh against heated flesh. He reached out to grab Seifer's cat ears playfully tweaking them, grinning afterwards. He licked at his lips and initiated his first kiss on Seifer's lips.

Seifer more than approved. Groaning in a low hum, he kissed back fiercely as he closed whatever distance remained between them. The heat was becoming overwhelming and Seifer needed a change of pace. He reared back, rolling himself and Zexion over so that the freshman was now pinned to the bed. With a languid roll of his hips, Seifer continued to build friction. His necklace was jingling fiercely, creating only a faint buzzing sound in the back of his head.

He couldn't hear anything now. Seifer couldn't even see properly. All he could concentrate on was the purple and black strands that were sticking to a flushed face. How even the long bang of Zexion's had been thrown to the side, throwing his full profile out into the open. Zexion looked so much better like this, compared to his usual emotionless expression.

"Mrrrmph" Zexion said pink lips parted slightly in minor ecstasy as their cocks grounded rhythmically together. Zexion was so fucking glad he had no roommate at this point, though the neighbors (if they were in) probably heard quite easily.

He reached up to scratch and slender fingernail over one of Seifer's nipples lightly, eliciting a soft moan from the other boy. He continued to toy with the nipple and stroked at Seifer's now-bare ass with his other free hand.

There was a sudden need for more skin to skin contact and the pants that were still hanging around his knees, along with Zexion's jeans, were in the way. With a low growl, he pushed in for another intense kiss. Soft blonde hair tickled the underside of Zexion's chin as Seifer leaned his head down, hands darting down to tug away at Zexion's bottoms first, which the psychologist was more than happy to get rid off. Then, with an easy flick of his legs, Seifer's leather pants joined the jeans on the floor.

Now the R.A was free to return to more important matters. Breath coming in shallow pants, Seifer raked his nails gently down Zexion's stomach, taking no time to tease any sensitive skin but traveling directly down to finish them off. He grasped both of their stiff cocks, gently squeezing and rubbing them together as he intently watched Zexion's erotic expression.

Zexion was almost writhing by now--he had never been touched there by another person. Sure, he himself had ventured there on occasion when the need arose, but never by another person. It felt like static electricity was streaming through his lower-half melting slowly, catching fire from the inside-out.

He gripped at Seifer's hip and dragged his nails across it, making more moans resound throughout the room. The bed was lightly creaking in the distance of their minds but vanished with the increase of the heat in the room.

Seifer was almost desperate to reach his end. He was close, and he could definitely tell that Zex was, too. He increased the pressure on their erections, rubbing harder as he slipped his other hand into Zexion's mussed hair, gripping it tightly as he pulled his face to his, smashing their lips together. His bell scraped along Zexion's chest with the action, actually leaving a red streak of irritation on his skin. Their bodies were already sweat-slicked, despite the chill of the October night.

"Zex..." murmured Seifer past their energetic lips and tongues. He moaned softly again, feeling a familiar heat press down in the pit of his stomach.

Zexion reached down and gripped around Seifer's hand and both of their cocks and helped him push the limit. They both came, not exactly at the same time, but the order of who came first was lost in the high of the moment. Most of it spattered on Zexion's stomach, glowing white in the moonlight of the Halloween night. The time was nearly midnight and their lips were once again locked together furiously, the heat and warmth between them only declining slightly.

"Seifer..."Zexion started, hoping what they have wouldn't get awkward in the next few days. He nuzzled into Seifer as he rolled to the side.

Seifer grinned lazily at Zexion's soft mumble, idly plucking out the cat ears in his hair and undoing the choker. Tossing off the items, he grabbed a blanket, wiping the both of them off briefly before shucking that as well. Finally, tugging Zexion's cover over the both of them, the blonde nuzzled back and sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep. The warmth remained between the two of them. They still hadn't cooled down.

"Hrm?" he purred, tucking his arms around the leaner teen.

"Nothin'," Zexion answered, becoming quickly enraptured and lost in the warmth that was Seifer's entire being. He cuddled into the now-adorable seeming blond, making sure he had that innocent picture memorized for possible later use when he was mad at him or something similar, then closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. Except Seifer decided to start talking again.

"Love you..." Seifer whispered drowsily, eyes closed as well as his hold around Zexion tightened possessively, blonde hair brushing against black and purple ones as his breathing slowed.

"Mm'k then..."Zexion muttered, not really registering anything Seifer was saying. He was almost already asleep--coming down from the orgasmic high put one to rest quickly. He fell asleep in Seifer's possessive grasp as the moon protected their sleeping forms from the night's ever-present darkness. The trees whispered their sweet eerie lullabies to them as they slept huddled next to each other. Lucky for them, the next day was Sunday--one more free day before classes and work so that they wouldn't have to feel like shit after a decent night.

The morning crawled by. Zexion's normal time to wake up flashed past as well. It was only by 10:30 that anything in his dorm room stirred. A bright morning sun, blocked out by partially closed curtains, flickered over the two slumbering boys who were curled up in bed, warm and cozy beneath a comforter.

Seifer remained blissfully asleep and this time, it was Zexion who awoke first...

Zexion was slightly confused by the great warmth pressing into his side and wrapped himself around it, trying to remember. When flashes of the past night came back to his mind, he flushed slightly for no one to see and sighed softly. He curled into Seifer and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

Seifer slept on, his only reaction from Zexion's movements consisting of a soft murmur and a tightening of his hold around the freshman. But the peaceful silence was abruptly broken by a soft knocking at the door, sounding somewhat tentative.

"Um... Zex? You in there?" It was Demyx.

Zexion whispered, "Yeah, what's up Dem?" He was still in the room, not moving from his bed--hey, it was comfortable as hell, you wouldn't either.

He cuddled closer to Seifer and pet through his hair that had slowly been getting long since he go there are the beginning of summer. It was starting to get shaggy, and he definitely had bangs now. Soon it would be in his eyes a good bit and way over his ears. Mmm, it wasn't a bad thought either, Zexion mused. Shaggy blonde.

There was a sound of a door opening and a slightly amused Demyx stood in the doorframe. "Uh, well, Riku asked me to tell you... and Seifer, that classes were canceled for today. Y'know, in case you were wondering. Almost everyone has hangovers this morning from Squall's party and no one would've shown up to their lectures anyway. Sorry to bother you!" he added, flashing Zexion a bright grin that showed that he obviously wasn't part of the hung-over majority.

Muffled quiet settled over the dorm again and Seifer suddenly laughed softly under Zexion's petting hand. It seemed that he wasn't asleep anymore. "Thank god for that..." he muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Ahh, mornin' Seif..." Zexion only glanced at Seifer before turning a slight pink as he looked back at Demyx. "Thanks for telling us about the cancellation...wait, isn't today Sunday--shit I can't even keep track of the dates anymore..." Zexion muttered a bit to himself before quickly rolling away fro Seifer.

"I'll, just, eh, leave you two alone." piped up Demyx, hurriedly backtracking and shutting the door behind them. Seifer paid him no mind, grumbling and pulling Zexion back in. His eyes were foggy and expression a sleepy one.

"Would you stop moving? You're letting the warm get out." He mumbled, voice soft.

"Meh..." The freshman scooted back near Seifer. "You should grow your hair out a little bit..."

He nuzzled into Seifer's neck and slipped a hand into his hair stroking it almost lovingly-- almost. "It'd look--..." Zexion dozed off mid-sentence as the warmth enveloped him. He was more tired than he thought.

Seifer grunted drowsily in response, eyes fluttering shut once more. Burying his face into Zexion's hair, he sighed out and let himself fall back to sleep as well. The morning wore on for another hour or so.

Seifer, this time, woke up first. He felt the familiar feeling of a body pressed to his. It was comfortable, and he felt incredibly well rested. What had he done last night to deserve this pleasant awakening?

A small peek out of one eye gave him a full view of a purple-black head of hair. Ah yes. Zexion. Zexion in that tight police officer outfit. Zexion naked in bed. Mm. What a nice thing to wake up to, _and_ the freshman looked so much more pleasant while asleep. Nevertheless, all good things were meant to come to an end. He nudged the smaller man, hands moving to squeeze the younger boy's sides. "Oh Zexy, wake up..."

Struggled movement ensued from the nudging and prodding. "Nnummphh," was the most intelligent reply uttered to the blonde, followed by vigorous cuddling into a strong chest. Light breaths could be heard in the stillness. The mass of purple-black hair was less jagged then normal and looked shaggier-- more average. However, unlike average hair, it was undeniably silky soft.

"Zeeeexion..." Seifer persisted, feathering his lips over the boy's ear while smiling fondly, reveling in the feeling of the soft dark hair brushing against his cheek. The fact that the freshman was such a hopeless cuddler was amusing. Using the blonde almost like a teddy-bear, it was the opposite reaction to what was expected from such an anti-social character.

"Wake up, Zexy." Realizing that his soft calls were being ignored, Seifer decided to take action. He sat up completely, releasing Zexion from his hold. Giving the other one last look over, the blonde grinned widely and grabbed the blanket, whipping it off the two of them and allowing the chilly morning air to sink in. "Wake _UP_, Zexy!"

"Fuck OFF, Seifer!" Zexion responded in a low rumble, turning to shove his head into the pillow, blocking out the light. He was most obviously not any easy waker. Especially after a long cuddling session, whether awake or asleep. Obviously, the boy had forgotten in kind of suit he had dozed off in during the night.

Zexion began mumbling incoherent nonsense into the pillow and wondered why Seifer wouldn't just be a good pillow and succumb to his drowsy desires, forgetting that he was actually still naked. He decided finally, there and then, that he could easily become accustomed to a nice toned chest and stomach pressed against him in the morning. And Seifer had both. _Damn, did he have both..._

"And why would I do that when I have you to fuck off?" replied Seifer easily, tossing the blanket to the floor and putting on hand on his bare hip. Modesty? Seifer had never even heard of the word.

He poked the grouchy Zexion with amusement. The man was quite cheery, to Zexion's displeasure. "Besides, it's time to get up. Y'know, things to do, people to see..."

"Mm, maybe we can compromise then..." Zexion started, groggily lifting his body half-way up. His eyes, half-lidded, stared into Seifer's and Zexion slid thin fingers into his bed-head.

"Want to hear the terms?" He continued to whisper; the psychologist always prided himself on adaptation, even if this relationship thing or physical thing or whatever the fuck it was, was new, he could deal with it.

Seifer obligingly lowered his head to Zexion's level, eyes half-closed, giving him a lazy, calm look. Rubbing the side of his face gently into Zexion's arm, the blonde quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, lowering his voice to a husky whisper as well. "Sure, let's hear 'em."

One arm had to remain bent and propped to the bed so that Seifer could stay up, but the other he proceeded to tuck around the freshman's bare waist, unable to resist keeping contact with the teen. Whatever Zexion was about to suggest, he had a feeling he would probably like it. To be honest, Seifer didn't feel like getting up, anyway. He had just acted on a whim of teasing his ... what was it, boyfriend now? Oh yes. That sounded nice in Seifer's mind. Zexion, his _boyfriend_.

"Mmm, lesse... First, you have to come with me to a hair place; I need to get my hair cut, seeing as how I'm considering chopping it down a little. Second, contrasting my cut of hair, I want you to promise to grow your out until it's nice and shaggy. Third...," Zexion started to grin evilly, "For the next 12 hours you will not be allowed to touch me or the clothes on me, in any way shape or form. Well, unless you don't think that you can do it..."

Seifer's eyebrows had continued to rise in intrigue during the hair discussion (shaggy hair? Whatever for?), then came right back down for the third term. _A challenge, eh?_ He pouted slightly, running his lips down Zexion's arms, occasionally placing butterfly kisses at the soft skin. "Oh, but you _are_ cruel."

He paused, lips poised right over the back of Zexion's elbow, blue eyes bright as he took in the freshman's evil little smirk. "What do I get out of this?"

"Hmm...for the 12 hours after you pass the terms, _if_ you pass the terms, you can show me off in any display of public affection you want and I won't stop you. And as a bonus you could help get me dressed however you want so long that I have pants and a shirt on."

"Meaning..." Seifer made his way up the limb until their faces were inches apart. He smirked, a gesture equal to the one Zexion was sporting. "If I 'passed the terms', I could just fuck you senseless right against your door? In the hallway?"

"If I have a shirt and pants on, I'm sure you could try." Zexion smirked back blowing cool air across Seifer's lips.

That was the answer Seifer had been waiting for. He licked his lips briefly, thinking it over. It didn't require much thought, though.

"Deal." The blonde whispered, then glanced up at the wall clock. "The twelve hours will start at noon, which is in... about forty-five minutes. Which is more than enough time... for me to properly greet you and bid you good morning."

Seifer looked back to Zexion, blowing a warm puff of air back across to the other's lips in retaliation.

"Oh perfect, that gives me just about enough time to nap before needing to wake up." Zexion lay back down, hair splaying across the pillow as he wrapped an arm around Seifer's middle and dragged him down forcefully.

Seifer stopped himself from being pushed down. He was stronger than the freshman, after all. The time of Zexion running the show was over. He chuckled easily, his own arm that was laced around Zexion's hips tightening. "Ah, no, don't think you can get away with that."

Throwing a leg over Zexion's, Seifer pressed his bare body to his, trapping the psychologist, and grinned. "Naptime's over."

"But Seify...I'm still sleeepy.." The freshman protested weakly. Protesting was getting harder by the moment as Seifer's naked skin pressed heatedly against his own.

"You can sleep after noon, Zexy..." replied Seifer then, not allowing any more talk as he pressed his lips gently to Zexion's, finally lowering himself down onto the bed and freeing his other arm. A hand slunk into the dark silky strands, pulling Zexion's head closer, making the kiss deeper.

For the next 45 minutes, Seifer was determined to make his mark and at least go out with a bang.

Zexion moaned and slipped his tongue-in-training into the warm cavern of Seifer's mouth, searching its pink depths. He slipped his soft hands over Seifer's smooth ass, now a little more experienced at that, and squeezed it gently, grinning at the reactions he was getting. He moved one of his hands up Seifer's back and snaked it into his hair, pulling lightly on it, crushing their faces closer together.

Seifer, on the other hand, was more than eager to kiss the morning away, but he had places he needed to be going. Like Zexion's neck. Turning his head away, he latched onto the sensitive skin right beneath the younger boy's ear, giving one gentle bite there before moving down to his initial destination.

His white teeth flashes briefly in the morning sun as he latched right onto Zexion's neck, marking the place and the teen as his own before releasing the red skin and sucking gently on it, all the while slipping a hand past Zex's waist to return the favor and squeeze at the freshman's bottom. Zexion probably wouldn't be happy later about the hickey, but Seifer had been wanting to do that for a while now.

Zexion was moaning particularly loudly during the marking ceremony, if one could call it that. If he had the ability to cast his gaze down, he would have been sure to see Seifer's blazingly white-toothed devilish grin. Zexion bucked his hips up into Seifer's at the butt grabbing and ran his once ass-prone hand up the contour of Seifer's spine.

"Fuck Sei..." The freshman uttered raspily as they continued their invigorating exploration into the human physical form. It was, in fact, a very efficient one-on-one course.

Seifer purred against his neck in response, lips shifting down to the bare collar-bone to thoroughly suck and lick away at the flesh there. Here he had his, note, _his_ Zexion splayed out beneath him, moaning unbelievably loud (which was good, Seifer liked 'em vocal) and looking undeniably sexy. Things couldn't go wrong.

_Boom_.

There was an earth-shattering thud from the room next to theirs. Like a body being thrown into the wall. Seifer abruptly halted, poised right over Zexion, shocked from his lust by a sudden yell that followed shortly afterwards. It was too muffled to discern words, but whoever it was, they sounded _pissed_.

"What the hell--" Zexion began, nonchalantly tugging his blanket over his lower half, then casting his glance up to meet Seifer's. "Seifer! You're a fucking RC, or whatever, go do something and stop sitting there scowling!"

"RA." Seifer corrected almost automatically, giving Zexion one last look over before eventually rolling off the bed and grabbing his pants. There was nothing for it; he did have to go see what the hell was going on. Tugging on the damnably tight pants with only a slight bit of difficulty, he ran one hand over his hair before grabbing Zexion's wrist and dragging him out of the room.

"You're coming with." He said as they stormed out.

"The hell," Zexion began, desperately clutching at the blanket that he had just managed to wrap around his waist, "You are going to drag me out there practically naked?"

Zexion was scowling slightly; fuck it all--it was 11:40. He groaned and felt himself get dragged into the hall with Seifer. He did, however, manage to straighten his hair out a little bit. It look nice and casual, not gelled or pointed look to it, just a soft, long, mass of hair covering one cloudy eye.

"Damn right I am, and you're not going to complain about it." Seifer replied steadily, releasing Zexion as soon as they made it out into the hall. It seemed peaceful enough, but the door to Demyx's room was open. Frowning slightly, Seifer noted the still silence before poking his head in.

Demyx was sitting on the floor by Roxas, who was sporting a blood nose and a cut lip. He definitely looked a little worse for wear, but luckily, the fashion-major had brought up an ice pack to place on the shorter blonde's head.

Seifer didn't like the look of this. He frowned. "The fuck is going on here?"

"Seif... um..." Demyx stumbled over his words, looking a little frightened of the RA's presence. Something was up.

Zexion walked in next to Seifer shortly after Demyx began stumbling to find the words. "Yeah, Seif...um..._Why_ the fuck am I here again?" He said huffily, crossing his arms cutely--no, sexily, standing there only in a make-shift skirt thing. The close proximity of the dorm room was only adding to the oddness of the entire situation.

"Oh good..." the beaten up Roxas suddenly spoke up, glaring over at Zexion. "You're here. Fucker."

"Ok, hold up, what the hell is going on?" Seifer interrupted, holding up a hand and glancing back at Zexion curiously before focusing on the two blondes that were seated on the floor.

Demyx ran a hand over his hair. "... Riku beat him up. They were having a fight over..." He looked up to Zexion briefly before turning his eyes away. "... and Roxas didn't help matters and Riku just kinda blew up."

"Demyx, what the hell are you on about?!" Zexion was utterly confused, and his eyes pinned Demyx to the floor. He wondered what the hell was up with this odd morning. Nothing was making any sense. 11:46.

"Riku beat you up over Zexion?" Seifer caught on quick. "Why?"

Roxas wiped the blood away from his still dripping lip and shrugged. "I thought you knew." Demyx suddenly looked spooked, glancing up at the intimidating Seifer. How the RA could pull off intimidating with bed-head hair and wearing unzipped leather pants and no shirt was a mystery.

"The hell was I suppose to know? Roxas, why'd he slam you into a wall?"

The grim smile on Roxas's face grew as his eyes grew dark. "I let him know that you and Zexy hooked up last night after you left the party early. Jealousy's a bitch, I gotta say."

12:01. Time moved very quickly from glaring to some sputtering of words. Zexion grinned viciously. "So, Riku has a thing for me--hmm, well he is pretty hot. I mean, I wouldn't really mind so much if..." he trailed his voice off suggestively, walking over to Roxas' fallen form.

"Want me to make that cut all better?" His grin only widened.

"No." Roxas grunted, eyeing Zexion with disgust. "I want you to get the fuck away from me."

Seifer stood a little perturbed. A little annoyed, even. Maybe. He should have seen this coming, because the freshman's statement told him everything he needed to know. He was fast on the update. Zexion always wanted to pull out the damn little tricks on him. He had a feeling the next twelve hours would be war. Zexion wasn't going to be the nice little boyfriend, apparently. _Well then_. War it was. Seifer would have to pay Riku a visit sometime soon.

"Oh, I dunno, I'm just so dark and secluded--I can't stand missing out on such fresh blood." Zexion's tongue was on the wound faster than any of them could blink, languidly sucking at the worst of it, gaze only flashing to Seifer's once, pompously. He knew that Roxas couldn't be too much of a problem; it wasn't that he was small or anything, but he'd just been beat up pretty well. And Zexion had a talented tongue.

Which was probably why the clenched fist that flew right into the side of his skull seemed to come out of left field. Roxas's eyes were aflame with anger and he stood up, furiously wiping off whatever remains of Zexion were left on his wound as he towered over the other freshman.

"I _said_..." he growled slowly, making sure that Zexion got the message. "... to get the _fuck_ away from me. Now I want you to get the_ fuck_ out of my _fucking_ room, because whatever the_ fuck_ your problem is, I don't want any part of it, you sick fuck."

Seifer almost whistled in admiration. That boy certainly knew how to drop the f-bomb with the grace of a ballerina.

Zexion almost wanted to start laughing at the oddly hysterical scene. He kept the laugh in check though. He did gain a small headache of sorts. He stood up, glancing towards Seifer only minimally as he brushed by him and back into his own room.

Zexion almost considered not doing what he was about to do, but he and Seifer weren't formally together yet, right? Zexion couldn't really remember, but he had some cruel pranks to play and some horizons to expand. He'd be sure to gain some decently calculated consent previously to make sure of no error.

* * *

This is the last of the pre-written BitN chapters OTL. Even worse, the co-author and I haven't been talking or writing at all lately, so I don't even know when the next update is going to be. Sorry, guys. But don't consider this fic dead yet! There's still hope! xD 


End file.
